Letters 2
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: What happened after Letters? Emily/JJ AU. Read Letters first its not too long.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this picks up right where Letters left off, and what I mean by that is forget about the skipping 7 years ahead, I'll deal with that later. Like two days ago I had no idea if this was actually going to work out, but now I got two chapters done and a third and forth started so we shall see how long I can keep my mind in this. Review if you wish, I do like them :).

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x

Emily opened the door and let JJ walk in before her. As she shut the door JJ pulled her to herself and kissed her softly, laughing lightly.

"See, years of needed and yet not needed separation do a person good." Emily smiled and pulled JJ further into the house.

"Mom?" Emily yelled out not expecting her mother to be home.

"Emily I'll be right down, Jennifer was looking for you by the way."

"I know." Emily yelled back chuckling, her arms wrapped around the younger woman.

"I really did miss you Emily." JJ said, resting her head on Emily's chest.

"I know JJ, I missed you too." Emily kissed the top of JJ's head.

"Emily." Elizabeth Prentiss walked around the corner finishing the last few buttons on her shirt, looking up she smiled. "First off welcome home. Next, I thought you two would never get your shit together." Elizabeth pulled Emily and JJ into a hug. "Now I think, you" Elizabeth pointed to JJ, "Should go talk to your parents, and you" She pointed to Emily. "Should change and join her." Elizabeth kissed Emily's cheek. "Good to have you home darling." She scooted Emily passed her and faced JJ, waiting till Emily was out of ear shot before speaking. "Jennifer."

"Ma'am."

"Jennifer, that is my daughter you are going to be in a relationship with, and it's not going to be easy. You saw the fall out of Andrew's relationships. It will be twice as bad with you and Emily."

"I know,"

"Mom can you please stop scaring her?" Emily stepped down the last stair and wrapped her arms around JJ. JJ wanted to know what happened to the rough and tumble Emily Prentiss, all you ever saw her in when they were growing up was Jeans and tee shirts, even for the ambassadors gatherings she'd try to get away with jeans and tees though Elizabeth threw fits. Now Emily stood in front of her with dress slacks, a white tee shirt and a jacket. JJ felt underdressed, and all she was doing was going home.

"Ready?" Emily smiled down at JJ who just nodded and smiled at her. "Good, I cant wait to see them." Emily laced her fingers with JJ and pulled her out the door. Emily and JJ stumbled across the yard to JJ's house, smiling and chatting for the minute or so walk it took to get to the house. Emily walked to the front door and opened it letting JJ in first, before joining her.

"Jennifer, leave the door open please." Emily heard JJ's mom yell from the other room and she couldn't stop herself.

"Right mom." Emily grinned at JJ till they heard a plate drop and break in the kitchen.

"Jennifer Ann Jareau you better tell me that's Emily Prentiss you are bringing in this house." They heard JJ's mom yell, Emily took JJ's hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom." Emily smiled, she was immediately pulled into a hug, then she was being hit with the daily newspaper. "What the hell were you thinking!" Emily thought about backing away but knew it'd do her no good, so she stood and took the beating she knew she deserved.

"Mom let me explain…"

"No!" Emily chuckled lightly only adding to the woman's anger. "Don't you laugh at me Prentiss!"

"Mom." JJ grabbed her mother's arm. "Stop, the least you could give her is a minute to talk."

"Then that's it, a minute."

"I fell in love with Jenny, and I just couldn't bare to stay here and fear pressuring her into a relationship, and losing her or you guys, you mean the world to me." Emily waited expecting to be hit again. She looked at JJ's mom and saw the gears turning in her mind.

"You should've said something."

"I already told her mom." JJ said. JJ's mother set the newspaper down and led the three of them into the living room, letting them sit. Emily settled into her normal spot with JJ cuddled into her. Emily wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

"I'm sorry for leaving, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say it."

"Emily, it's ok." Emily looks up and makes eye contact with JJ's mother.

"I just made a mistake."

"It's a lot." Emily nodded and looked down at JJ who had fallen asleep her head resting in Emily's lap and her arms wrapped around her waist.

"She's missed you."

"I've really missed her." Emily smiled running her hand through JJ's hair.

"Don't break her heart Emily, she was lost without you." Her mother spoke softly watching Emily interact with her sleeping daughter. "It was ruining our family." That drove a spike through Emily's heart, she never meant for anything bad to happen.

"It would've happened anyway." JJ's mom assured. Emily barely nodded and slid her body down alongside JJ's, JJ's head now resting on her stomach.

"I don't plan on ever leaving you Jennifer. Not again." Emily kissed the top of her head and slowly closed her eyes, taking comfort in the woman laying on top of her. JJ's mom grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch covering the two girls. She smiled as she watched the two of them sleep like old times. She brushed the hair away from JJ's face.

"You'll take really good care of her Emily, just being here is doing her worlds of good."


	2. Anit no Rest for the Wicked

Emily rolled over pulling her phone out of her pocket, knocking JJ down onto the floor.

"Ow." JJ rubbed her arm, and Emily chuckled pulling her back down on the couch with her. "You dumped me." JJ pouted.

"I'm sorry, I got a text."

"Oh? From who?"

"A friend," Emily said reading the text, JJ pulled on her arm till the cell phone was in front of her so she could read.

"Alexandria? Who is that?"

"Just a friend."

"With benefits?" JJ asking looking Emily pointedly in the eye.

"No, with my brother, she wants to know when Mom wants everyone over for dinner."

"Oh… Sorry."

"No, I understand, I'm in college, why wouldn't you think I was with someone else."

"Were you?"

"Yes…" Emily answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to fall in love for someone else so I wouldn't have to worry about you… it always back fired. I ended up feeling dirty, and like I was betraying you." Emily said looking down at JJ, tears rimming her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I've fixed it now." Emily kissed JJ lightly. JJ smiled into the kiss before standing up.

"The kids will be home in a little bit." She pulled Emily to her feet, before Emily wrapped her arms around JJ again. She lent down and kissed JJ again.

"God I missed you." Emily smiled resting her head on JJ's.

"JJ!" Marry came running into the house, "I passed that math test…Emily!" Marry wrapped her arms around Emily, Emily looked down at Marry smiling she grew in the two years since she last saw the little girl.

"Hey Marry." Emily was shocked that the girl was almost up to her shoulder.

"Where'd you go?" Marry looked right at Emily hands on her hips.

"Yeah, Where did you go?" Erica stepped into the room, her words so cold they were cutting Emily right to the bone.

"She went to school guys, let her be." JJ said, she had taken a step away from Emily, when Marry and Erica had come in to avoid conflicts with her two younger sisters.

"So I'm the one that has to say it?" Erica looked between the girls after a few moments of silence. "Fine." She focused on Emily. "That's a crock of shit and you know it. You left us even though you promised not to!"

"Why don't we talk?" Emily took Erica's arm leading her outside. Leaving a stunned Marry and JJ to watch from the window.

"Alright, go." It felt just like old times for Emily, she knew how the middle child felt and would let her rant about anything for however long it took.

"You left us! You always promised not to. Didn't answer calls, texts, letters, emails, nothing. Mom worried, JJ was a wreck, hell dad went to find you!" The last shocked Emily. "What? Shocked? Really? We were your family! We needed you! You gave up on us!"

"I didn't give up on you."

"I wanted you there when we buried family, and Max. What were you thinking when your mother sent you that not saying Max died?" Erica glared at Emily. "He loved you so much."

"I feared coming home."

"Why Emily? We loved you." Emily feared why Erica was using past tense as she spoke, had she messed up enough that it was unforgivable?

"Because I changed."

"So did we, but we never stopped loving you."

"I wasn't able to handle myself?"

"What? With JJ?" Emily nodded. "She knew she loved you back, but how was she to tell you? You know she went with dad to find you, she was prepared to tell you that she was a wreck without you that she wanted you there, because she wasn't just loving you, she was in love with you." Erica was almost screaming at Emily. "And you promised me that you'd be there." Emily nodded.

"Tell me what happened."

"She spiraled, stopped seeing Phil, stopped going to certain classes, threw herself into soccer, mom thought she'd end up dead. Marry just didn't know and kept asking for you. When grandpa died, Yeah the one you loved, the family needed you. We called, visited, did everything, you no longer are welcome in the house." Erica had turned around and ran right into her mother.

"You have all ears now Erica, so you better explain and quickly."

"She left us."

"To a lost, love sick teen it was all she could do." JJ's mother stood next to Emily. "She will always be welcome here." JJ's mother looked at Emily and couldn't help but see the little kid that was dragged over by Andrew to meet them. The child she saw fight for respect and love from her family, who loved her children like family and that now understood what she needed to stand up for.

"I don't think we should welcome her into our house so willingly." Erica stated.

"Do you think I could turn my back on my family?"

"No,"

"Then why would I turn my back on Emily?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Erica knew her mother; she wouldn't talk to her own sister because she had left her son.

"Because she is righting her mistake."

"How?"

"She returned, she allowed us back in and I hope you do the same."

"Em…" Emily looked up to see JJ standing there Marry in front of her. Emily smiled as JJ stepped over to her, Emily wrapped her arms around her, holding JJ close.

"Oh, now I get it." Erica said, Then looked at her mother. "You don't want to tell her no… You don't want to see JJ hurting anymore. Good job mom."

"Erica, calm down, I know you needed me, so I'm here now."

"You're here, but for her…"

"Not just her." Emily looked at Erica. "I thought about you, a lot. I couldn't sleep much because I didn't know if you would ever forgive me. I wrote you letters, begging for your forgiveness. I cried all the time and had the phone in my hand to call but I just couldn't."

"What changed? You couldn't stand living with out JJ?" Erica's voice still sent chills down Emily's back.

"I saw a photo of us, you, JJ, Marry and myself. At a summer get together, smiling… I couldn't stop crying and had to come home." Erica looked at Emily, the anger slowly leaving her eyes. Emily took the photo out of her pocket and handed it to Erica. She unfolded it and laughed. There they all sat, around the fire pit, Emily and JJ just about the same size still, Emily in JJ's lap, Marry in Erica's Smore's in everyone's hands, the remnants of the previous ones on their faces. Erica nodded and handed the photo back.

"Hurt her and just remember you haven't seen what I can do, its been two whole years."

"Don't worry about it…for some reason I don't see myself leaving her." Emily smiled kissing JJ's neck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So After sitting up till 1 am (ok so that's not that late, I normally am not in bed yet) my school never showed up on the closed list… My old school did… Damn them. So I figured I'd post this. Along with the longest a/n ever. Ok besides the point. I should be doing about… a chapter a day. I have four so far the fifth I have scarped 4 times because I cant get down my thoughts. So since I don't know how long this is going to be I'm going to go back to old habits and name the chapters after songs, if you haven't read my other fics, they have nothing to do with the story just names. And if I have tomorrow off, (I got my fingers crossed) then I should book out any where between 0 and 10 chapters… I know crazy right? Depends on when I wake up. Ok ok I'm shutting up. Review if you like, and if you feel the need (please do if you find this annoying) tell me to shut the hell up, I ramble. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	3. Amphetamine by Everclear

Emily followed JJ upstairs after earning the 'be good' look from JJ's mother. Shutting the door almost all the way as the rules of JJ's father had lain down. Emily followed JJ to her bed, JJ crashed down on the bed and flipped over to look at Emily.

"How can you look ready to run a marathon?" JJ said as Emily smirked.

"It's the Prentiss blood." Emily crawled into the bed puling JJ to her. "I have to get together with my family, you want to come?" JJ nodded and yawned, Emily chuckled lightly. "You're sure?" JJ nodded again and Emily rested her head next to JJ's "Want to nap first?"

"Please." Emily smiled and kissed JJ's neck. Emily grabbed the blanket from the end of bed and pulled it over them. Once she relaxed back next to JJ she realized JJ was already asleep. She pulled JJ to her, holding her close she spoke softly.

"I am so very sorry for leaving you Jennifer. I never meant to hurt you. I hate seeing you this hurt, knowing I did it hurts so much more." Emily heard the door open and stopped talking, looking over JJ's shoulder she saw J's mother looking at them. "I'm sorry mom, she just fell asleep."

"It's alright. You remember when you would just fall asleep at the drop of a dime?" Emily nodded. "That's her right now. Everywhere, the sidelines of a game, class, dinner table its been bad just trying to keep her awake."

"What is she taking?" Emily looked at JJ fearing for her.

"I'm not sure."

"I was on anti-depressants when I was doing that, I stopped taking them before I left."

"You changed before you left." Emily nodded. "You know, I knew you were going to leave. I just didn't know what you were going to leave, your mother or us. I was shocked it was us."

"I know…"Emily sighed.

"So, tell me about college."

"It's so different, I have about a year or two left, depends on what I want to take. I'm joining the Academy right after."

"Are you sure?" Emily nodded.

"I just want to do something with my life, not be like my mother."

"Andrew joined politics didn't he?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Alexandria, she's a senators daughter."

"She'll marry him for the benefits…" JJ's mother nodded. She really knew what Emily was talking about; she had watched the young girl's family ripped apart.

"I have to see him tonight, and see mother."

"Still haven't spoken to your father?"

"Nope, last I heard I have 4 more siblings."

"Wow, rough."

"Not too bad, he pays for Yale."

"He know… about you and Jennifer?"

"He knew…"

"Alright…" JJ's mother stood to leave. "Your always welcome here you know?"

"I know." Emily smiled. "You need help with anything?"

"If your willing, I'd like to move the furniture." Emily nodded and slowly pulled out of the bed, tucking the blanket in around JJ. Slowly she followed her down stairs into the living room. Picking up the backpacks thrown across the floor Emily tucked them into the corner where they belonged.

"What happened to Max?"

"He was stabbed by Thomas Rigby."

"The little kid down the street?" Emily asked shocked.

"Yup, Max scared him for the last time. I think Thomas was trying to break in and Max wasn't in his box, he attacked him and Thomas stabbed him eighteen times. He's still in jail for it, but he's disfigured for life, Max took half his face.

"Why?"

"Thomas hated Max, he was so scared."

"Did Max suffer?"

"Em…" JJ's mother set down the blanket she was folding.

"Please, mom."

"The vet said he could save him… 4 days later infection set in. he died a week after the attack."

"Why did you only try to call after he died?"

"Because you would've killed Thomas."

"What like I wont still?" Emily smirked.

"Don't Emily, you just got on track."

"I know."

"Good." Emily nodded and noted away to keep tabs on Thomas Rigby.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So I just learned that I now have two jobs, My mom's boss is taking me on as a personal assistant, for my mom… but only for about two weeks… but this throws a huge obstacle into my life, now between school, homework, job one, job two, tkd, and what life I actually hope to have, writing has to find a spot in there… (I'm thinking about getting rid of homework… and I write mostly at school) And once my new job is over Job 1 is getting the yearly something in which is why I got hired on in the first place… oh boy. I'm just a little freshmen! I don't want anything but school and a life!!!!!!!!! Ok I feel better. Review, questions anything just send me a shout. I am planning on staying on top of the updates. If I don't, please feel free to kick my ass.


	4. Home by 3 days grace

Emily walked up to her mother's house JJ's hand in hers. She opened the door and was met face to face with Alexandria.

"Emily! How good to see you!" Alex wrapped Emily in a hug and looked at JJ. "And who's this?"

"Alex this is JJ." Alex reached her hand out for JJ to shake.

"How nice to meet you." Alex smiled. "Are you a friend of Emily's?"

"You could say that." Emily answered for JJ.

"Jennifer?" Andrew's voice could be heard through the house.

"Andrew?" JJ answered, before the door swung open and JJ was off her feet over Andrew's shoulder, he carried her to the front lawn.

"Andrew…please act civil!" Alex yelled from the door.

"Won't happen." Emily smiled leaning against the house watching JJ and Andrew horse around in the front yard. JJ had pinned Andrew down; she kissed his nose before jumping up and helping Andrew up. Walking up to Emily and Alex JJ welcomed Emily's arms around her. Seeing this Andrew glared at Alex.

"Be good." Andrew warned.

"You never told me!" Alex yelled back leaving Emily and Jennifer confused.

"It was never my place!" Andrew yelled back standing between Emily and Alex.

"She's gay and you never told me! How is this going to look?"

"Just how it did when Emily came out a year ago. It doesn't change our standings on marriage and makes family get togethers much more interesting." Elizabeth said stepping up behind Alex. "If you have any other political issues, hold your tongue tonight is not the night." She turned to JJ and Emily. "Dinner will be ready in a bit, there is a letter for you Emily it's on your bed."

"Thanks mom." Emily smiled kissing Elizabeth's cheek as they passed.

"Alex if you are going to stand by Andrew, you stand by Emily too. It's about the family now." Alex nodded knowing not to speak her mind, Elizabeth Prentiss could ruin her career.

JJ pulled Emily up the stairs kissing her as she pulled Emily to her and smiled into the kiss. Emily ran the tip of her tongue along JJ's lip, seeking entrance, which she got. Pulling back slowly JJ smiled.

"Just got told off by an Elizabeth Prentiss." She said softly.

"Just got back from a run." Emily replied, grinning like a fool.

"Just got to see you because you really are…" JJ laughed.

"All I need." Emily kissed JJ again.

"Still doing that stupid call?" Andrew smiled at them.

"Yup, because god knows that's what I need to hear." Emily smiled.

"mom said to read the letter and come eat."

"Alright, how's Alex?"

"Crying."

"Boy, hit hard?"

"She should've known."

"Bitch." JJ said, shocking Emily and Andrew, who then laughed.

"Letter, dinner, go." Andrew ran down the stairs as Emily and JJ went into Emily's room.

"Clean…" Emily said.

"Company." Emily smiled at JJ. Emily saw the letter on her bed, she sat down JJ in her lap, the both read.

Emily,

I'd like to congratulate you on coming to terms with yourself on your romantic relations with young 'Jenny Jareau' I also want you to know we stand by you 110 percent. I know I've never really been around much but I'd like to please you and see you. I'll be around the states with Jason and Emma in a few weeks, I'd really like to meet JJ, and have you meet the kids. I'll contact you.

Edwin Scott Prentiss III

JJ looked at Emily. "I thought Andrew was named after your father?"

"He was." Emily said and threw the letter to the ground.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So not much to say today, besides Review, I really do like them. And I'm in a lot of trouble, I don't know how well I'll be able to blow off this time. So if I don't update with in like 36 hours…it might be awhile.


	5. Yesterday by The Beatles

JJ chased after Emily as she stormed downstairs. Emily grabbed her mother's arm and dragged her away from the half witted soon to be sister in law, Alexandria.

"You need to tell me right now why dad sent me a letter."

"Emily, honey you need to calm down, this is the first time you've seen young JJ since you left darling."

"Cut the crap mother." Emily snapped, and JJ put a hand on her shoulder to try and ease her anger.

"Edwin is looking for a way to get back in with you kids. He started realizing how important family should've been to him. I wish both of us would've noticed before."

"Wait a minute, how does Andrew come out of Edwin?" JJ jumped in still very confused.

"Andrew's given name was Edwin Andrew Scott Prentiss IV, we always called him Andrew since father left." Emily explained.

"He was a horrible man your father." Emily looked at her mother and sighed.

"He's visiting soon, with 'the kids' Emma and Jason."

"Emma? As in a replacement you?" Elizabeth was shocked, Edwin loved Emily more than any other person in the world and to name another child so close to his beloved Emily's own name was unthinkable.

"He's an ass what can we say?" Emily said before sighing and pulling JJ to her, she found a lot of comfort in the younger woman. Elizabeth smiled and walked by the girls to rejoin Alex.

"Emily, just remember, you don't have to do anything you do not want to."

"I know mother." Emily said but Elizabeth was already out of the room.

"I love you JJ." Emily mumbled softly. JJ pulled Emily closer smiling against Emily's shoulder.

"I love you too." They stayed there just holding onto one another till Andrew's voice called them in for dinner. Emily gave one last squeeze to JJ before kissing the top of her head.

"Ready to join the real world?"

"You mean politics?" Emily nodded. "Sure, let me see if I remember, no religion, no president, no sex, and no décor talk right?"

"Right, though I think Religion and sex are going to be a hit topic tonight." Emily laughed arm around JJ's waist as they walked back into the dinning room. Alex had looked up at them then right back down at her plate, Emily could tell it was taking a lot for the older woman to hold back her harsh words.

"Gezz Alex if I didn't know better I'd say someone was beating you with a bat." Emily said pulling a chair out for JJ before sitting next to her.

"Emily, don't push it." Elizabeth warned and Emily nodded.

"Sorry." Emily smirked at Alex. She'd get along with the politician sooner or later, much later.

"Emily, be nice." Andrew said looking across the table at his sister, he knew what Emily was doing, they did it as kids. Team up on the poor person across the table from them ask questions and give each other looks that would only say things to them and confuse the poor person. Emily looked at Andrew and nodded, then a cell phone went off.

"I…" JJ said turning red.

"Get it dear, it's no worry." Elizabeth explained. JJ flipped the phone open.

Jen

1567 Main st. Scotty's brother needs back up.

Sean.

"I have to go." JJ said and Emily looked over at her, seeing JJ's flushed face she became worried.

"Jennifer? What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Scotty's brother is in trouble."

"Scotty as in little Scott Starkey from…" JJ's phone went off again.

Jen

Stay away from the house, Scotty went in to get his bro next thing we know police are everywhere.

Sean

JJ quickly wrote a response.

"It's really rude to…" Alex started but was cut off by Emily.

"Finish that statement and you'll define rude completely different next time." Emily warned.

Sean

What happened?

Jen

Jen

Scotty's brother grew up and smashed his father. Everyone's ok, the kids are all out. Thanks though.

Sean

Sean

It's all ok? I have numbers to people if we need.

Jen

Jen

Child services?

Sean

JJ sent the phone number to child services that she had stored in her phone. Quickly shutting the phone and sliding it back into her pocket she grabbed Emily's hand under the table and smiled at Alex.

"You are a politician, not a real world, 'I have to run in there and point a gun at some ass hole's head' kind of person. I, I am that person. So when you feel like your ready to run into a situation head on guns blazing you tell me. I'll let you borrow my glock." Emily looked at JJ, two years was a really long time.

"You own a gun?" Alex stuttered.

"Yes I do, for one reason, because I wasn't going to hear about how another one of my friends was hurt by a loved one." The words sunk in for Emily and she ran back through her mind and couldn't come up with anyone besides JJ's half sister Sam who lived with Phil, that was ever abused. Emily looked up at her mother and Andrew and saw the answer written on their faces. Sam was the one who was hurt.

"Dad sent me a letter." Emily said to Andrew, he looked up from his plate and nodded.

"Nice, how is the old bastard?"

"He's got an Emma and Jason." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice and JJ squeezed her hand.

"Hmm, ass hole." Andrew didn't even look back up as he spoke, Emily and JJ knew how much pain he was in. For the rest of the dinner it was idle chat, with the not so subtle hits at one another, Andrew and Elizabeth stayed out of it mostly till Alex managed to insult Emily and JJ's intelligence. Then Elizabeth called an end to the evening and told JJ and Emily to head to JJ's house again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So I'm not really happy with this chapter, I'm not sure with it. On the plus side I'm not in too much trouble, I do however have to lay low around the house for a bit, so I'll be in trouble again soon. Just how I am. If anyone has any ideas on what I should throw in here, or anything, always feel free to give me a shout. About this story, others, or just to chat. Feel free.


	6. If Everyone Cared by Nickelback

JJ

It's been four days since I left, and four hours since I sent my last email. Dad wants me to stay another week but I refuse. Jason and Emma are horrible! They are like Mini Alex's running around. They were disgusted by me being gay and wouldn't talk to me for the first two days, only till dad threatened to take away their weekly allowance of, get this, a thousand dollars! I couldn't believe that! That's 104 thousand dollars a year on those brats! Plus he has two more out there somewhere. Hilda has them out in like Switzerland or something like that. They were too young to travel with him. I'm leaving later today heading out to Russia for 'family bonding' or in other words, I'm back in one of my old stomping grounds. I was thinking, that maybe you would join me? If you'd like there is information and a ticket leaving tonight. Hope to see you at the airport.

Love you,

Em

Emily looked around the terminal, hoping to spot JJ there. She had her father purposely get tickets that laid over in Pennsylvania thinking JJ would join them. Her father had not been pleased, neither had Jason and Emma, Emily couldn't tell how they were even related.

"Hi." JJ stepped up behind Emily and smiled realizing that Emily didn't see her. Emily immediately turned around at break neck speed.

"JJ!" Emily wrapped JJ in a tight hug. "Oh god I've missed you." Emily sighed holding JJ.

"Em…too tight!" JJ hit at Emily's shoulder till she loosened her grip.

"God I love you." Emily kissed JJ softly.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss." Emily's father's voice rung through the small airport. Emily ignored him and continued to kiss JJ. Suddenly Emily and JJ were separated and Edwin stood between them his face a deep red.

"Emily Prentiss you will listen to me when I speak!"

"Dad…not now." Emma spoke up from her spot against the wall.

"Emma you stay out of this, it's an adult conversation." Edwin said to his younger daughter.

"Hmm… sure." Emma said walking over to JJ, Emma being 16 knew where she stood on her elder 'sisters' relationship, and where her family wanted her to stand. Taking JJ's hand she pulled her against the wall, before pulling back Emily from Edwin.

"Emma!" Edwin yelled at the girl.

"You only called Emily because I know you thought you could take her back to Russia and she'd meet up with Matthew again. Then she'd fall for him and you'd be happy with no political issues on your plate." Emily stepped closer to JJ and then pulled Emma to her. Neither of them knew the other but she wouldn't let the girl get hurt for protecting her love.

"Emma, darling you must understand."

"That I've been with one of my friends for a year now and you never found out but when Emily comes out you decide to pull us out of classes for the last bit of the year and drag us out here to meet her, thinking you could change her mind?" Edwin's jaw slacked again as he thought about who Emma could possibly be with.

"Jason…" Emma said stunned as her brother stepped up to her.

"You swore you weren't!" He came closer to Emma, suddenly Emily was between them and had Jason pinned to the ground as JJ pulled Emma away from them.

"Jason… calm down. Edwin, maybe we should just go home. You off to your new wife, and JJ and I will go to her family."

"No, I want this trip." Edwin glared at his eldest daughter.

"Alright… Jason will sit with you, Emma, JJ and I will sit in coach." Emily said picking Jason up off the floor pushing him into Edwin. Emily took JJ's hand, wrapping her other arm around Emma. She shot a look at Edwin over her shoulder as they got on the plane.

"So that's your father?" JJ said resting her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Define father." Emily huffed, JJ and Emma exchanged looks, it was going to be a long week.


	7. The Con by Tegan and Sara

Dear mom,

Emily and Edwin have been at it since we got at the airport. Emma, one of Emily's siblings, she's really sweet, stood up for Emily and me saying she supported us. She also outted herself to her father. He didn't take that so well but Emily protected her as the fight was about to break out. I'm really glad I did come, Emily looks like she hasn't slept in days, she and Emma are leaning against each other asleep right now. I think we're landing soon. I hope not, if I know a Prentiss, Edwin is going to come off this plane extremely aggravated and going to say some things no one is going to like. Emily's brother Jason, I don't like him, I keep getting bad vibes from him. We'll see what happens.

Love you mom,

Jennifer.

Jenny,

Be careful! I'm worried about you and Emily, Edwin sounds like he needs an attitude adjustment. Emma sounds like a sweet girl, I hope she doesn't get too much heat from Edwin. Keep a good eye on them, don't let yourself get hurt. I'll see you when you come home.

Love you Jenny,

Mom.

JJ smiled at the email her mother replied with, it was typical of her to tell her kids to figure it out for themselves without actually coming right out and saying so. JJ shut her laptop and slid it in the pocket, then cuddled into Emily's side. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ, not waking up. JJ smiled closing her eyes. Once they landed either all hell was going to break lose or slowly slip by.

Edwin kept looking over his shoulder back to coach trying to catch a glimpse of his daughters. With no luck he stood up and walked back there only to find JJ, cuddled up to Emily, and Emily cuddled up to Emma. He looked down at the three and then saw JJ's laptop, making sure they were all asleep he picked the laptop up and walked back to his seat.

"Jason, you're good with these things," He handed JJ's laptop over to Jason. "can you break into this?"

"Sure dad." Jason started pulling through files and handed the computer back over to his father.

"Thank you."

"You may not want to do this dad." Jason said.

"Why?"

"Because that's your daughter's lover, you're crossing a line this time." Jason sighed as his father ignored him.

"Just don't say anything." Edwin started running through files. He came upon JJ's photos, clicking it he found a folder marked Emily. He opened the folder and pictures of Emily and JJ as kids popped up. Hundreds of them filled the screen. Edwin scrolled through them seeing Emily upset, happy, every emotion he could think of. Photos of Emily and JJ sleeping peacefully on the floor completely wrapped around each other, of the girls with two other younger girls playing, fires, and camping trips, fairs and fights, plays and classes, slowly he started seeing that Emily was looking at JJ differently even as far back as 6 years ago. He saw the way he use to look at Elizabeth. Closing the laptop he took it back to JJ's seat and slid it back into place. Slowly he made his way back up to Jason.

"How'd it go?"

"I'm fighting a losing battle." Edwin said sighing.

"Sorry dad."

"Sure." Edwin closed his eyes wanting to sleep a little bit before hitting the ground.

Emma slowly stirred from her sleep and felt someone laying on top of her. Opening her eyes she found Emily and JJ on top of her. She softly pushed Emily trying to wake her.

"Emily, you're hurting me!" Emily's eyes shot open and she shifted off her younger sister.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Emma huffed.

"So, you are… dating a girl."

"So are you." Emma glared at Emily.

"Looks like we're more alike than just the names."

"You know, he use to tell us about you as kids. He loved you so much, we hated you because he wouldn't stop talking about you."

"I was only 5 when he left." Emily said. "You and Jason were the products of an affair."

"We know." Emma looked at Emily. "He loved you so much, we didn't even know about Andrew till his new wife told us."

"Yeah how did he manage custody over you two?"

"Mom died…" Emma said softly, tears springing to the girl's eyes. Emily pulled her into a lopsided hug.

"I'm sorry."

"She was the one that loved us." Emma said trying not to cry.

"I know, shhh it's ok, I've got you now." Emily felt JJ move and turned she immediately locked sights with the blue-eyed wonder, she smiled and JJ moved closer to them.

"We'll take care of you Emma." JJ promised. The pilot told everyone to sit back and relax as they were getting ready to land. Emily smiled at JJ and mouthed. 'Back in the U.S.S.R' to her, earning a slap on her arm.

Edwin watched as all three girls came off the plane just as they had went on, JJ's hand in Emily's, Emma's head on Emily's shoulder, Emily's arm around Emma. He stepped up to them and smiled.

"Welcome to Russia."

"Oh look, he went for the nice introductions." Emily said to Emma and both girls cracked a smirk.

"Em, give him a chance."

"Emily…." Jason looked at his older sister like he was about to be sick. Stepping away from Emma, Emily put her hands on Jason's shoulders, holding him up.

"Woah, you just need to find you land legs kido, you'll be alright." Jason looked up at Emily.

"He took her laptop." Jason then proceeded to run to the nearest trash can and bring up his lunch.

"Damn you Jason… Damn you." Edwin said and shook his head.

"You did…what?" Emily turned to face Edwin, fire in her eyes. "Don't you understand privacy?" Emily shook her head. "Let's get outta here guys." Emily wrapped both arms around Emma and JJ. Together they walked down the terminal out to the awaiting cab.

"Emily… I, feel…violated."

"Don't worry JJ, He'll pay for this." Emily said as Ideas ran through her mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok so the last bit of this wasn't finished, and I have lost the last sheet of paper it was on. Now while trying to post it I've had my Internet lock up 4 times. Diaza, I'll get back to your email tomorrow when I can. I'm hoping this will actually go up. Plus my new job starts in less than 8 hours… so enjoy and Good night. :)


	8. Come on get higher

Emma spent the past few days learning about her elder sibling Emily and her lover JJ. Edwin had given the girls a separate room from himself and Jason, thinking this would smooth over the fights that they were having. Emily however wasn't at all pleased with him. she wouldn't speak to either Edwin or Jason at all. Jason had come around about JJ and learned that she too was interested in being a media liaison, he came to love the blonde like a sister. JJ having been thrown in the middle of the family antics found herself trying to please everyone. She loved Emma like a sister and Jason wasn't bothering her as much she still feared his betrayal. After all he would be a Prentiss through and through.

Packing the rest of her pack for the day of skiing Emily and her had planned JJ set it by the door before going to look for Emily. Retracing her steps back into the apartment like room she found Emma on the couch under a blanket with some cartoon playing.

"Seen your sister?" JJ sat down on the armrest of the couch.

"I haven't moved since I got up…last I heard she needed food." Emma looked miserable. "Bring back food!" Emma yelled as JJ walked away. JJ knew food meant the little hide away on the 4th floor that Jason had stalked out. Emily joked about 'Lorelai-ing' it, which only JJ got and she rolled her eyes at. College apparently doesn't change one much. Taking the stairs to avoid a run in with Edwin, JJ made her way over to the burnet woman.

"Were you planning on bringing back food?" JJ pulled a chair up next to Emily.

"Yup, later." Emily smiled at JJ.

"You see Emma?" Emily nodded. "Sucks, we had a good day planned out"

"What if we put if off till tomorrow?" Emily looked at JJ hopeful.

"That's a great idea Em!"

"I'm glad you think so." Emily smirked.

"Don't get all cocky on me now."

"Right." Emily packed up what was left of her meal. "Getting anything?"

"Yeah, what does Emma want?"

"I got her all set, sent Mac up there to serve her all day."

"Smart move." JJ said, before ordering herself food.

"So today, you wanna go to some older sights?"

"Not really…I'd feel bad leaving Emma alone."

"How about this, I know a place a few blocks away, we can get movies, food, and we'll just crash with young Emma today?" JJ grinned and kissed Emily.

"Your so smart."

So Emily asked Mac to take her food up and tell Emma that they'd be right back. Taking JJ's hand Emily went to the front desk and asked for Edwin to be paged down.

"Dad, We're going to head down to the old stomping grounds." Edwin nodded and told the manager to open the gun safe, He handed Emily a small caliber handgun and a 5 inch knife.

"You know how to shoot?"

"Yeah, since I was eight, Every Prentiss does."

"Why?" JJ asked, she had a reason to learn and wanted to know why Emily never told her.

"We never know where we might end up." Emily said "I know this place we're safe."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." JJ smirked teasing Emily, she trusted her to keep her safe.

"I'm only a little ways away we can take a cab."

"Can we walk?"

"It's really cold."

"That's fine."

"We'll walk then." JJ smiled and nodded.

"Emily took JJ right through the town, passing her old house, and up to the store. Emily let JJ in first and let her wonder a little in the store, never more than three paces away thought, she really did remember this place, it wasn't the best.

"Emily…Prentiss…" The man behind the closed off counter area stood up and smiled. "It's Marco!"

"No!" Emily smiled and walked up to him. "With that beard its so hard to tell!" JJ walked up to Emily and wrapped her arms around her. "Marco, this is Jennifer."

"A pleasure to meet you Jennifer, little Emily told me about you on her visits. I'm very honored to meet someone so precious to her."

"Nice to meet you too, Marco." JJ smiled at him.

"Marco, you know Emma?"

"Yes, little Emma, so much like you. Is everything a lot with Emma?"

"It's alright Marco." Emily smiled. "Not a lot, but Emma has a cold. We were wondering if maybe you knew some movies she' likes?" Emily smiled hopefully at the man.

"Your in luck!" He exited the counter area and walked over to the movies pulling off the few that Emma loved. "Here, and get some ice cream too. Tell her to feel better." He smiled at the two women.

"Will do Marco, thank you." Emily smiled again at him as JJ grabbed the ice cream from the back. Handing Marco a fifty Emily told him to keep the change and hugged him.

"See you sooner or later Marco."

"You too Emily, Jennifer."

"Good bye." JJ nodded toward him, as Emily held the door open. "So are we going to be doing that a lot?"

"What?" Emily asked looking through the movies.

"Running into people you know?"

"Yeah, most the time I don't like them so I ignore them, Marco though, he's a good guy."

"Does he have a super man S under his shirt?" JJ smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Emily smiled back at JJ. "Guess Emma and me are a lot more alike than we thought." Emily showed the movies over to JJ, all of Emily's favorites were right there with the exception of E.T.

"Hmm, so I'm guessing your hiding E.T. when we get back?" JJ teased.

"Yup." Emily smiled, wrapping an arm around JJ she pulled her close as they walked back to the hotel. After a short trek back, and the outrageously long time it took for the manager to put the gun and knife away Emily and JJ finally made it back to the room. Emily laughing as JJ kissed the side of her neck, the two stumbled into the living room to find Emma and Mac sitting watching the same cartoon, food all over the place.

"What are you watching?" JJ asked noticing it's the same thing.

"SHHHH!" both Mac and Emma said, not taking their eyes off the TV.

"What the hell…" Emily said softly to JJ.

"Phinnies and Freb." Mac said grunting as he missed what the Green haired thing said. "You made me miss Freb's one line."

"Sorry…" Emily looked guilty and JJ laughed. "Aren't you suppose to be serving Emma?"

"I asked him to watch with me." Emma said before starting to cough, Mac immediately jumped up and got her the bottle of water from the table.

"I think she's got the flu that's going around." Mac said.

"We can take care of her from here, thank you Mac."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled.

"No, I don't want him to leave…." Emma said softly.

"Emma he has a job to do…" Emily knew that for Emma anyone that would even look at her had a great chance of being someone Emma would care for, a friend.

"Please, Mac, stay?" Emma looked like she was about to cry and JJ sat next to her, pulling her close, trying to calm her.

"If Emily is alright with it, I will."

"I can't tell her no…" Emily said and handed Emma the movies. "Pick one kido." She smiled at her sister.

"Emily, the couch folds out to a bed…" Mac said and Emily understood what he meant, so gently JJ and Emily helped Emma over to a chair as they opened the couch to a fold out bed. They laid Emma back down covering her with blankets to keep warm.

"Thanks." Emma said before burrowing down in the blankets. Handing Emily one of the movies to watch Mac sat next to Emma, and JJ and Emily settled next to him. They spent the rest of the day watching movies, talking and eating. Emma by about six o'clock was fast asleep so Emily helped Mac carry her into her room tucking her in for the night. JJ set up her laptop and started a letter to her family.

Dear Mom and Dad and sisters,

I'm so glad you convinced me to come. Emma, Emily's little sister is great. She reminds me so much of Emily. Emily is really protective over her, its hard to believe that she's only know her for a week. Today we spent the day watching movies, a good lazy day, Emma has a cold and Emily just put her to bed for the night. We're planning on going down to the local dinner club for a nice dinner, leaving Jason to watch over Emma. Jason is being a lot nicer, he is struggling a lot with being pitted against his father or Emma. Edwin, I've only seen for a total of ten minutes since Emily yelled at him at the airport. I hope he is alright, but I understand why he would want Emily to settle with a man, I'm just glad she chose me. Tomorrow we're planning a big skiing day, I haven't told Emily yet, but I invited Jason to come along. I hope that they get along, they really could help each other out a lot in life. I should go Emily is just about to come back.

Love you all, expect presents.

JJ

JJ sent the Email and turned to find Emily standing behind her.

"What I don't get any presents?" Emily pouted, JJ leaned up and kissed Emily softly.

"Only if you're good." She smirked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

New job, not bad. My life, gone. So far my writing hasn't been hurt… we'll see… I know I'm posting this early for me, just so I can sleep b.c. 9 am I'm on another shift…

Oh and I wrote this with a friend. :D check it out. :) Really different from anything I've ever done. .net/s/5750763/1/


	9. Fly away by Lenny Kravitz

Jason picked up his pack that JJ had helped him pack for their skiing trip. He wasn't so sure about going up on a mountain with these people he barely knew but he was sure he didn't want to hang around his father for another minute. He couldn't stand his father insulting Emma, and Emily and JJ hand started to grow on him. JJ was very sweet to him, it made him feel like he belonged.

"Ready kid?" Emily stepped up next to him, she had noticed he looked a little pale.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I wont let you pull a Sunny on us." Emily smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw the confused look. "Sunny, like from Sunny and Cher, hit a tree skiing? Died!"

"Emily stop scaring him!" JJ said putting her hands on his shoulders. "You'll be just fine Jas, I promise."

"Emily… Can I see you real quick?" Emma called from her room, and Emily headed over to her.

"What's the matter, Emma?" Emily looked at Emma who was sitting on her bed laptop out.

"I… don't think I can go."

"What's the matter Emma?" Emily sat down next to Emma, wrapping her arms around her.

"It's Sam, her family has to move again…" Emma looked up at Emily with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose her, I just got her." Emily nodded.

"I know how you feel Emma" Emily held her close. "I remember being in the same spot so many times, where is the next spot?"

"D.C." An idea popped into Emily's head.

"I think, I can fix everything, give me a few days ok?" Emma nodded. "You going to come with us? I think Jason would really like it if you did."

"Ok."

"We can even take breaks so you can check in with Sam ok?"

"Alright." Emma smiled. Emily laughed and grabbed the younger girl's pack.

"Ready?"

"Yup." Emma followed Emily out of the room and saw Jason and JJ all set to go. The four of them left the hotel, heading up to the skiing hills. Emily walked up to the rental stand and got skis for everyone, as she turned back to the group she saw Edwin headed their way.

"The falcon is on the run!" Emily said and all three heads turned toward Edwin.

"Ems." Edwin said.

"Yeah dad?" Emily and Emma said then looked at each other, then glared at Edwin, he called them both Ems, that was really low.

"Sorry… Emily, I'm requesting your presents tonight at a banquet I have to attend."

"Sorry pops, I only go to those things with mom or if JJ is on my arm, since neither is happening… your shit outta luck." Emily turned back to the group giving out the skis.

"Emily, you are my daughter I demand…" Emily shot around to glare at Edwin.

"You lost the ability to call me your daughter when you walked out on mom. When you didn't contact us for years, when you ignored Andrew, didn't tell your other children about their brother!" Emily turned back to everyone and walked up to the ski lift, JJ by her side.

"Emily you're being childish." Edwin yelled at her.

"Am I? Good, for once I get to be a child around you." JJ took hold of Emily's hand and didn't let it go except when they were going down the hills.

"So what was wrong with Emma this morning?" JJ asked wrapped up in Emily's arms as they lay in bed.

"Sam is moving out to D.C. I called my mother and asked if somehow she could convince Edwin to let Emma live with her… She said she'd see what she could do."

"That's very sweet of you." JJ smiled and kissed Emily's chin.

"I try." Emily smiled and pulled JJ closer. "So, when I was gone…"

"Emily…." JJ wasn't sure she was ready to tell Emily about what happened.

"It's ok." Emily nuzzled JJ's neck. "I understand." JJ felt terrible.

"I really missed you, I kept thinking about you all the time. I kept trying to figure out why you stopped caring about me. I really didn't know what to do without you. I mean I knew I should've done school, and I had to go through the motions of life, but my life was nothing without you." JJ spoke softly but clearly. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again, I couldn't bear to feel like that. My mom tried everything to help me. Doctors, and sports, and new friends nothing worked." Emily pulled JJ as close as she could and held on to her tightly. "I didn't want to become close to someone again, I really did fall for you hard."

"I'm so sorry JJ." Emily felt like crying, but she held herself together, for JJ.

"It's not your fault." JJ said softly, staring at the wall. "Things started to remind me of you, I had classes you had, I just wanted to do something, different. I threw myself into a bad group, and just let life take me where it wanted." Emily sniffled and JJ stopped. "That's enough for right now." JJ said before turning over to face Emily. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too JJ."

x-x-x-x

Little bit different, this is mainly a plot filler part, with a bit of jJ's background on those two years. And yes there are musical hints all over this whole thing. :)


	10. My Party by Kings of Leon

Edwin woke up to his phone ringing, being too early for it to be Hilda and the two other kids he rolled over and answered.

"Edwin Prentiss speaking."

"Edwin, I'd say how nice to hear from you, but it's late here and very early there."

"Elizabeth, I should've known." Edwin smiled. "What can I do for you this early late day?"

"I need to ask you a very serious question."

"Alright."

"You know Emma is part of Emily's family, which means she is part of mine also."

"Elizabeth if you are asking for Emma to live with you, I'd have to ask you to take Jason also."

"Edwin, I will gladly take both of them."

"Elizabeth, I know we didn't leave off on the right foot, but it only takes someone that truly loved someone else to tell them their children are suffering, and I will forever love you for helping me see this."

"Edwin, I know you would've done the same."

"I'm not so sure about that Elizabeth." Edwin sighed. "How is Andrew doing?"

"Dating a horrible woman, Alexandria."

"Alexandria Carter?" Edwin asked, he had met the girl once when she was younger, the child was very stuck up.

"Yes, that's her."

"That's the girl at your function all those years ago, that insulted your taste in cuts of meat."

"The filet mignon girl, really?"

"Yes, I hear her father is in some hot water right now for his son's living with a gay man?"

"I heard about that." Elizabeth smiled. "Though his son is not gay, he has no problem with gays."

"He's ahead of his father's times." Edwin smiled.

"Politically he should go far."

"How many of our friend's children do you think will be like Emily? And not want to go into politics?"

"I'm not sure Edwin, I think most of them will want to." Elizabeth said. "I mean, want to go into politics."

"I know what you meant Elizabeth." Edwin smiled. "I hear Jason is getting into the political side of his life."

"I don't know how far he'll get with his childish ways he sometimes lets shine through."

"You remember me when I was his age?"

"Yes Edwin I was married to you already." Elizabeth chuckled.

"He should do just fine, we always need a care free person."

"He will do just fine, after all he is a Prentiss."

"So that's why you kept my name" Edwin chuckled.

"I wasn't known as anything else but a Prentiss in the political world, I wasn't going to go change that."

"I should let you go, it's getting later there." Edwin said.

"No it's alright, I don't have to be up till later tomorrow."

"Today."

"Yes, fine, today." Elizabeth laughed. "Would you mind telling me about the children of yours I'm taking in?"

"Oh Emma and Jason?"

"No Hilda and those kids. Yes Emma and Jason."

"Emma has suffered a lot since her mother's death, Jason I'm not so sure, he's very much a loner. They are both really good kids."

"So you don't really know much about them…"

"Yes."

"That's how I was with Emily and Andrew, you have six children Edwin, don't let some of them suffer."

"Elizabeth, I don't want to give up my job yet."

"I know Edwin, Jason and Emma being with me for a bit will help them open up to you."

"Thank you for taking them Elizabeth."

"Edwin, I'm not taking them for you."

"I know."

"So tell me, where are you going to take a stand on Emily and Emma's relationships?"

"I'm their father, and I will always support them, no matter what their choices."

"See, you make a great father Edwin." Elizabeth smiled. "All it takes is to love and support them."

x-x-x-x

so um…. I work all day tomorrow and like just opened chapter 11 to check it… I've been like omg into ch. 12… and Ch. 11 isnt done…. DON'T KILL ME! So This is me saying…. Unless I decide to be an idiot and hang with Scott and the boys tomorrow night I should be able to write at work and class, I scan things and bowl I mean really how hard can it be? But this is just a warning, its all Scott's fault if I don't post a chapter tomorrow, and no Scott doesn't get a say in this.

Oh and this chapter wasn't to make Em's dad look any better than normal. I still hate him. But Alex comes back soon :D and Sam gets introduced soon too :D. OK I'm shutting up, review if you want, and yes you can yell at me or Scott I'm going to print everything off and hand it to him saying its all his fault.


	11. Back in Your Head by Tegan and Sara

Emily woke up to find Emma standing over her, quickly closing her eyes she kept repeating 'don't freak out, don't freak out' to herself before opening her eyes again. Sighing when she realized Emma took a step back she shifted to look at her and smiled.

"What's up early bird?"

"You asked your mother to take Jason and me in…"

"Oh shit…" Emily stood up looking at Emma. "Emma, I just…" Emily was stopped short as Emma wrapped her arms around Emily thanking her. Emily smiled and hugged Emma back. "It's alright."

"Thank you Emily, I cant say it enough."

"Well, I just couldn't stand to see another person I love hurt." Emily said truthfully before Emma broke the hug and smiled.

"I have to call Sam…" Emma hugged Emily one last time before running out of the room. Emily smiled and climbed back into bed, her back still facing JJ.

"That's very sweet of you Em." JJ said spooning up against Emily. "It's a reason I love you."

"Hmmm, I always thought it was because I kept you from being bored." Emily rolled to face JJ and smiled. JJ pulled Emily closer and kissed her.

"And the money." JJ joked, grinning.

"Oh I knew the money." Emily kissed JJ sweetly. "I could stay here, like this, all day." Emily sighed.

"I could too." JJ said cuddling into Emily's warm body.

"Sam…" Emma waited for a response, she knew the other girl had to be busy with the move but she just couldn't help herself.

"Two seconds babe." Sam said into the phone, putting her hand over the phone to muffle her words. "That's not suppose to go in there, for the millionth time that one is mine! The garage!" Emma chuckled, one of the many similarities between father and daughter was motor bikes, he collected and she rid. "Sorry Ems what's up?"

"Not much, just really missed you." Emma smiled.

"I miss you too baby."

"I have news."

"Oh?"

"I'm staying at Emily's for a bit!" Emma squealed and Sam chuckled at her antics.

"Where's that?"

"Pennsylvania."

"Holly mother of god! That's right there!" Sam said over joyed.

"I know! I'll be able to visit you!" Emma grinned.

"Oh it's a two way road, I'll be over there so much!"

"Sam, this one?"

"Shit put that down slowly!" Sam yelled. "Oh baby I'm so sorry I just yelled into your ear." Emma grinned.

"It's alright, let me guess your dad's chopper?" Sam's mother had custom produced a bike with the orange county people for Sam's father's 45th birthday, no one but her or Sam's father had ever touched it.

"Yeah." Sam laughed. "They were carrying it."

"Wow, that's some guts."

"Only if you know about it." Sam said.

"So where are the parents?"

"Tonight? Out at some gathering of 'high society' shits." Emma chuckled.

"My plane is laying over in New York and Emily promised JJ and day of shopping, so I should be home in like three days?"

"Yeah, that's really cool, where are you going to be exactly?" Sam's gears started spinning.

"At Elizabeth's Prentiss's house."

"Holly shit."

"Sam, what's my last name?" Emma laughed.

"Prentiss…. You should know this… Oh I am not that dumb. So you are really related to the Elizabeth Prentiss?"

"She's my half sister's and brother's mother, if that makes us related."

"Good enough for me." Sam smiled.

"I should get ready to go, plane soon." Emma said sadly.

"Hey, cheer up, I love you." Sam said, trying to cheer the girl up.

"I love you too." Emma said just as sad as before.

"You know I hear that D.C. has some amazing sights, you should check them out sometime with me."

"The only sight I'll be looking at is you." Emma smiled.

"Smooth Ems, go get ready, I'll see you soon I promise."

"I love you Sam." Emma said softly.

"I love you so much Emma, there is nothing in the world comparable to it." Emma smiled widely.

"Tomorrow."

"It's a date." Sam said grinning as Emma hung up.

x-x-x-x-x

Ok so this is the best I could get out tonight. I have a huge question though, Do you want to see the day in N.Y. or have them just go home? I don't have a N.Y. chapter done but I get off work at 4 or 5 so I will have time tomorrow to actually put something down, but if you don't want that then the chapter 12 already done is like 4 pages long. Or I could even do it as a later chapter flash back??? Idk, tell me what you think.


	12. Long Road to Ruin by Foo Fighters

Andrew looked through the mail as he walked back up to the house. Not really expecting anything he was shocked to see Emily's handwriting addressing him.

Andrew,

I know mother most likely has told you by now that Emma and Jason, our siblings, are moving in with us, for a bit. I just want you to know they really need this. I'd love for you to readily expect them to our family. I know you Andrew, you'll do just fine with them.

Love you,

Emily

Andrew chuckled, Emily must've thought the letter would get home before them, and it just barely did, the flight landed an hour ago. He took the letter and hung it on the fridge next to Emily's finger painting of 'the house' she did when she was four.

"Andrew?" Andrew heard JJ's voice ring through the house. Quickly he tossed the mail aside and once again took her off her feet and into the yard. Emma and Jason had thankfully been pushed aside to avoid conflicts with the man.

"Andrew, don't hurt her please." Emily said seeing Andrew had the advantage today.

"She bit me!" Andrew yelled as JJ sat on his chest.

"I thought we promised…" Emily whined.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." JJ said before helping Andrew up.

"They always do that?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Emily smiled. "Don't know why." Emma smiled at her.

"I know why…"

"Oh? Do you?"

"She's his person."

"Person?"

"His anchor to this world, to help him remember life out of politics. She's doubled up with you and him."

"Think so?"

"Yes I do." Emma said proudly.

"Maybe. Sam is yours…"

"Not really, she doesn't mind the politics."

"Odd."

"Why is it that we need a person to anchor us?"

"Would you want to be sucked into what our parents are?"

"Oh."

"Plus, their your best friend." Emily said, then looked at Jason. "Don't worry, you'll love it here."

"Yeah, sure getting up rooted again."

"Jason, this time you're with a huge family and you don't have to leave ever, if you don't wanna."

"I know… alright show me around." Jason smiled.

"I'll show you buddy here around, you take our young lady out." Andrew came up and said with a fake southern drawl.

"He always like this?" Jason asked.

"Yes." JJ and Emily said together.

"Oh joy." Jason said as Andrew threw an arm on his shoulders.

"Come on buddy boy." Andrew smiled. "We aren't half bad."

"You're a Prentiss, no way can you be half bad."

"We all bad." Andrew laughed, as he took Jason inside.

"So what's up kido? JJ asked Emma.

"Can we go to D.C?"

"Tomorrow?" Emily asked and Emma nodded.

"I should go home…" JJ kissed Emma's forehead before turning to Emily. She hugged her and gave her a searing kiss. "Dinner my house?"

"I'll be there." Emily grinned.

"You're welcome to come too Emma."

"Thanks JJ." Emma smiled. JJ nodded before running across the yard to her house.

"So…where's my room?" Emily laughed.

"I'll take you." Emily grabbed the bags and had Emma walk up stairs. Emma took in the deep reds and with the light calmer colors all over the house, the cherry wood and amazing details, she was amazed at how homey the house felt. Emily stopped her and pushed open a door.

"This, is yours." Emily said and Emma was shocked, the room reminded her of the room at her dad's. The walls were a light green with posters of bands and movies all over.

"How'd you know this?" Emma almost jumped into Emily's arms.

"Well I called Sam's parents…and they told me how much they love you, one, and two, gave Sam the phone to tell me what you liked. She told me you collected posters and were looking for certain ones, so I pulled some strings."

"Some strings? Gezz Emily this is amazing. Wait are those signed?"

"Yup." Emily grinned.  
"Are those, original?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry yeah, that's actually Spielberg's first poster for close encounters."

"Oh man…"

"Don't get over geeked out." Emily chuckled.

"I can't believe this."

"That's also Beatles, Warped tour 05, that wall is all photo's form Sam, her parent's, Edwin, and Hilda." Emily watched as Emma walked over to the wall and looked at the photos.

"Who had the ones of my mother?"

"Edwin and Sam's family." Emily said.

"She really does look like me…"

"It's you that looks like her kido." Emily laughed.

"Did you do this for Jason too?"

"Yup."

"Thanks Emily…"

"It's all I could do to make you feel at home."

"The thing is, you didn't have to." Emma looked up at Emily. "You really didn't."

"Alright, sure, tell that to the people who did it." Emily chuckled. "Now get read to go to JJ's. Just jeans and a tee shirt will work." Emma nodded and started rummaging through the dressers.

"Then, maybe you should introduce me to your mother?"

"Hmm…" Emily looked at Emma. "Sure before we go?"

"Ok." Emma smiled. Emily led the way to Elizabeth's office. Knocking lightly on the door Emily told Emma to be very quiet.

"It's open." Emily opened the door and pushed Emma inside.

"Mother?" Emily waited till she looked up. "This is Emma." Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Emma.

"You certainly look a lot like your mother." Elizabeth said looking at her. "I'm glad you wanted to come."

"I'm glade you had me." Emma said smiling.

"We're just on our way to JJ's for dinner." Emily said and Elizabeth nodded.

"All right." Emily smiled as Emma headed toward the door. Emily followed Emma out and they headed to JJ's house. Emily opened the door and let Emma walk in.

"Mom?"

"Emily Sanders is out." Emily rolled her eyes and stood in front of Emma, then up came the huge dog and stared at Emily. Emma looked at him and smiled.

"He's just a puppy."

"That's 120 pounds." Emily said as Sander plowed into her licking her face. "Sanders off." Emma laughed as the goof of a dog tucked his tail and hid. Standing back up Emily took Emma into the kitchen. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Emma."

"Emma, so nice to meet you." Abby smiled and shook her hand. "You look a lot like Emily here."

"Prentiss gene." Emma and Emily said.

"Emily!" Merry came running down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"Hey Marry." Emily smiled at her and the girl looked up.

"I didn't know you had a twin."

"She's just a sister, she's 16 and her name is Emma."

"Hi Emma, I'm Marry, and I'm just turning 11." Emma laughed.

"Hi there." Emma said.

"Emily, I'll be right down." JJ yelled down.

"No rush." Emily said.

"Go on up." Abby said, Emily looked at Emma who smiled and nodded. Emily headed up stairs 2 at a time. Opening the door she quickly shut it and walked over to JJ, wrapping her arms around her she smiled kissing JJ's neck.

"So I take it Emma likes living here." Emily nodded. "And Marry is down there keeping her busy?" Emily nodded again. "And my mother didn't realize I just got out of the shower when she sent you up here." Emily grinned and nodded once more. JJ turned in Emily's arms and kissed her. Emily threaded her hands in JJ's damp hair. JJ smiled into the kiss slightly pulling back. "I don't want to take this too fast."

"I wont push you." Emily smiled. Taking a step back but JJ stepped with her.

"But, I don't want to go slow either."

"Jennifer, I'm not going to ruin this." Emily said putting her hands on JJ's shoulder. JJ nodded and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"I know." Emily smiled and stepped away from JJ.

"I'll just meet you downstairs."

"Ok," JJ said looking for her jeans. "Tell Emma football at 7.

"Will do."

"And invited Jason, Andrew and… Alex." Emily laughed.

"Ok."

"Tell Andrew to bring his ball?"

"JJ…I know." Emily chuckled. Pulling her phone out she typed out a text.

x-x-x-x

Andrew

Steal the kid, bring the girl, grab the ball for a little fb at 7?

Em

x-x-x-x

Em,

It's on.

Andrew

x-x-x-x

Emily smiled tucking her phone away right before running into Erica.

"Shit you ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah you?" Emily nodded.

"Football tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Emily smiled and stood up, helping Erica up. "Do you know a Sam?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She called here…asking for an Emma."

"Oh, right, you need to meet my sister."

"Well…Sam's coming."

"Really!" Emma heard as she came up the stairs. Erica nodded. "Emily…"

"Don't worry she cant be here for another…" The door bell rang.

"Oh shit." Emily and Erica watched as Emma ran down the stairs like a shot.

"Sam!" Emma grinned and jumped at the young girl Emily and Erica watched from the stairs, as JJ took a seat next to Emily.

"That's Sam?" JJ asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do I get the feeling she's going to be trouble?"

"I cant tell if it's the snake tattoo or the ripped jeans and leather vest."

"Emily! Come meet Sam." Emily stood up and walked down the last few steps.

"Hey." Emily smiled.

"Hey. I know you! You played with me at a function like 8 years ago!"

"H, yah I remember that. Gezz You've grown up." Emily said.

"That's what 8 years gets ya." Sam smiled. Emily nodded as JJ came down, she wrapped her arms around Emily.

"Sam this Is JJ, up there is Erica, around here is Marry, Jason, Andrew and Alex will be over later." Sam nodded, her arms still around Emma.

"Extra plate?" JJ's mother yelled out.

"Yeah mom." JJ said back.

"Dinner's on."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So this is the longest one, yet. I started a New York flash back, not sure where its going to fit in yet. I'm going to start a new story in the next few days, either based off leave this town by daughtry or… the new skillet cd, ( cant remember the name), or a mix of the two, we'll see, if anyone knows either and wants me to do a certain song tell me.


	13. here without you by 3 doors down

Erica looked around the 'family' dinning table as her mother set the food out. she only really knew about half the people there, she still considered Emily a stranger, sure everyone willing let her woman back in but Erica was hurt and now guarded against a person she once loved. Emma, who looked like a younger Emily was situated between Sam and Emily, was giving Sam sideways glances, almost like she knew what Erica was thinking. Sam, was much harder to read, Emily told her once it's the politician gene. She never believed that. Erica's father, didn't like the young Sam at all, you could feel it coming off him in waves, but Sam was all smiles toward him. JJ kept her focus on who ever was talking yet hasn't spoken so far. Emily was Emily, quiet, smiling, polite and yet one major difference a lot more protective over everyone. Marry, she's 11 what else has to be said?

"So Jenny, tell us about your trip?" Ken asked pulling Erica from her thoughts.

"Well…it was cold and miserable when Edwin was around."

"JJ, be nice about Emily and Emma's father." Abby chastised.

"No worries Ms. Jareau, we taught her all the insults." Emma smiled and Sam nodded.

"Did you have fun?" Marry asked.

"Yes, tons of fun."

"I still don't know how there was snow." Marry pouted.

"The mountains are colder so the snow stays longer." Sam explained.

"But it's May!"

"Yes, it's still colder." Emily aided. Marry nodded and looked at Sam.

"Did you go?"

"No, I had to stay with my family."

"Oh, I had to too."

"Families can be fun too, sometimes."

"But JJ is my family, and Emily." Marry said.

"Yes but your family includes your sisters and parents."

"But I wanted to go."

"Did you have school?"

"Yes."

"did you learn anything cool?"

"Yeah! Sulfur is a rock!" Sam laughed.

"Are you glad you went?"

"Yeah…"

"Would going to Russia have been better?"

"Yes."

"Missing fun…"

"No…"

"See?" Sam grinned.

"Fine." Marry pouted and looked at Emily.

"She's not related to me." Emily said.

"Sure." Marry said. Sam looked down at her food, causing Emma to look at her.

"You, k?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled at Emma and everyone knew it was fake. Dinner went on as normal as any dinner with 8 people could. At about six thirty Emma took Sam aside.

"Hey, your not yourself."

"I…your leaving here soon and I'll be all alone again."

"Sam, I'm not going any where." Emma made Sam look up. "I'll be staying with Emily for as long as they'll have me."

"How long is that?"

"As long as she wants." JJ said stepping over to them. "Emily and I had a rough start, she wants it to be as easy and carefree as possible for you. She's scared to have someone hurt as much as she did."

"This whole popping up thing needs to end, you'll kill one of us." Emma said.

"Sorry."

"So you and Emily," Sam looked JJ up and down. "You'll make it."

"JJ!" Andrew yelled suddenly and JJ looked at Sam.

"I should go…"

"Jay?" Emma said making JJ turn back to her. "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then don't let her get too lost."

"And don't tell her not to go to the academy." Sam said.

"Alright." JJ wasn't sure how Sam knew Emily wanted to join the FBI, or how JJ was nervous of it, but she's glad she said something.

"JJ?" Andrew yelled again. "AH! Sanders."

"Andrew stop acting like a child." Alex said and shooed the dog away.

"Alex, Jason, Andrew come on in." JJ said putting Sanders in the den. "Head out back We'll star in a few." Andrew nodded and led the way when they stepped outside they saw Emily putting the war paint marks on Erica and Marry. Marry had a helmet that looked three sizes too big, and a Manning jersey on.

"GRR! Let's go!" she looked at Andrew who burst out laughing.

"Andrew don't be mean." Alex scolded.

"Hi Alex." Emily said without looking.

"That's Alex?"

"Yeah, scary huh?"

"Yes." Erica laughed. Alex was one hell of a catch, but she was the reason politics were still around, just because she wouldn't fit in anywhere else, she was going to be on hell of a politician though.


	14. champagne supernova by oasis

Andrew and Emily were captains like usual, Alex stayed up on the patio with Abby and Ken. After flipping a coin twice Emily got to pick a player first and Andrew got the ball first. Emily picked JJ, Erica, and Emma, leaving Andrew with Jason, Marry and Sam. The rules were repeated though no one would listen to them. Andrew's team was up by one point and Emily laid out a plan to her team.

"It's going to be two complete passes ok? Erica, I'm passing to you first then I want you to hurl it down the field to JJ. JJ I need you to break away and haul ass down to the end zone."

"Alright." Erica and JJ nodded.

"What am I doing?" Emma asked.

"I'm going to act like I passed it to you, just don't get hurt or taken out."

"Ok." So they all lined up and when the ball was hiked, they executed their plan, almost perfectly. Emma had been taken out by Sam maybe a little too hard, and JJ was chased the whole way by Andrew, the got the score though. JJ walked back over to Emily and Emily wrapped her arms around her. They stood and watched as Sam and Emma were in the same exact position.

"I love you JJ." Emily smiled into her neck, she felt JJ's arms come around her neck and shoulders holding her close.

"I love you too Em."

"Get off the field!" Andrew yelled with a huge grin on his face, Emily looked up at him and then went right back to kissing JJ's neck. As she did it didn't go unnoticed that Alex was headed their way.

"The ice queen is coming our way." Emily mumbled softly.

"Well, I honestly don't believe we are her top priority." JJ said and Emily looked up to see Sam and Emma making out in the middle of the yard. Emily chuckled, then Emma and Sam fell over but weren't affected by it what so ever. Alex kept walking right by the girls and over to Andrew.

"Can you, maybe use an extra person?" Alex said with a shy smile.

"I think Emily might need you a little more. Make it actually even, but I'm sure they'd love to have you." Andrew smiled and pulled Alex to him kissing her nose. "I'm glad you decided to join."

"I…this doesn't change anything."

"Sure it doesn't." Andrew smiled and swatted her ass as she walked away, she shot him a glare over her shoulder but was smiling.

"Um…Emily?" Alex looked at Emily, Emily stopped kissing JJ and looked up just enough to look at the woman.

"Alex."

"Could you maybe, use an extra person." Emily looked down at JJ, who smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Sure Alex, we'll be glad to have ya." Emily smiled. "Just give us a second and we'll start up the next round." Emily pulled slightly away from JJ and together they walked over to Sam and Emma. Emily looked down at them, Emma on top of Sam sucking on a patch of skin on her neck, Emily chuckled and pulled Emma's shoulders back.

"Alright love birds, time to square up again." Emily said as Sam groaned from her spot on the ground, glaring up at Emily.

When they finshed up Emily's team had won the game, Alex being a major help in doing so. Now they all had gathered around the patio and the fire that Ken had built. JJ was sitting in Emily's lap, Emily's arms wrapped tightly around her, rubbing up and down every few minutes to warm the younger blonde up. Emma had a sleeping Sam in her arms, her parents had called and said that they'd be in town for at least another week. Jason had carried Marry up to bed an hour or so ago, tucking her in and heading right back down. Alex was really proud of her winnings during the game, and couldn't stop smiling. Elizabeth had come over and was talking with Abby, adamantly.

"Mom, I think I'm going to take off." Emily looked up at Abby and Elizabeth. JJ looked at Emily and rested her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Ok, JJ go on ahead if you want." Abby said, JJ nodded before letting out a yawn. Emma looked up at Emily and JJ.

"One of you wanna give me a hand getting her home?" Emily smiled and nodded, JJ and her stood and walked over to Sam, JJ shook her shoulder lightly.

"Sam, come on, wake up for just a few minutes ok?" JJ cooed and Sam's eyes opened slightly.

"JJ, I… so sore." JJ laughed.

"Yeah, that's what Jareau football can do to you. Come on, lets get you home." JJ and Emily took up either side of the half asleep girl.

"Emily," Alex grabbed Emily's wrist, stopping her. "thanks again for today."

"Still, doesn't change a thing."

"I know." Alex nodded, she couldn't be ok with JJ and Emily's, and Emma and Sam's relationships. Elizabeth looked at the two women and smiled, one of them would side with the other soon, and she figured it would be Alex, though if the girl couldn't watch her mouth Elizabeth wasn't afraid to tear her a new one, she figured Abby would be right there with her.

"Your dragging my feet…" Sam whined.

"It's called walking you should try it sometime." Emma joked, Sam flipped her off, making Emily and JJ chuckle.

"Emma get the door." Emily said, once the door was open JJ and Emily dragged Sam right upstairs and into Emma's room. Dumping her on the bed, Emily ruffled Emma's hair and walked out. "Don't get too comfortable." Emily smirked. Emma rolled her eyes and shut the door. JJ pulled at Emily's hand trying to get her to her room faster. Once they were in the room JJ pushed Emily up against the wall.

"You." she kissed Emily lightly. "Are very." A little deeper. "Mean." Finally kissing her wet, and deep, full of love. Emily smirked as they pulled away.

"Why is that Jareau?"

"Getting me on the ground and the thigh between my legs… plus that view was to die for." JJ smiled kissing Emily again. Emily pulled back slightly.

"Bed, door… now." JJ moved toward the bed as Emily closed and locked the door before jumping on JJ who was lying on the bed. Emily leaned down and kissed JJ, allowing her to wrap her arms around her neck.

"I love you so much Emily," JJ said softly. "but, I don't want to rush this…." Emily smiled and kissed JJ again.

"I'm not going to take this any further than." Emily kissed JJ lightly before settling on the bed next to her, pulling her close, content with just holding her love.


	15. Long day by Matchbox 20

JJ grabbed another box from the house and trailed after Emily. Summer was quickly coming to a close as school and the academy loomed overhead. Emma and Jason were signed up for the privet school just down the road as JJ was heading to George Town and Emily the FBI academy.

"Come on guys, I need to be there by six." Emily kicked Sam and Emma as she passed.

"Hey, I'm only here for moral support."

"You'll need life support soon if you don't move your ass." Emily said.

"Yeah, lets help." Emma said standing up.

"Nope, I'm good." Sam said from the ground.

"Andrew!" Emily yelled and Andrew was quickly out the door and wrestling on the ground with Sam.

"Told you not to do it." JJ smirked as Andrew picked Sam up and put her in the moving truck, shutting the door.

"Hey let me out!" Sam screamed and Emily laughed.

"Emily… let her out." Emma ran up to Emily.

"You going to help?"

"Yes!" Sam yelled and Emily let her out. Sam jumped out and ran over to hide behind Emma.

"Jerks." Sam glared at Emily.

"Sorry Sam, you just have to be put in your spot sometimes."

"Screw you."

"Gezz, you scared of being trapped or something?" Sam didn't respond to Jason.

"Shit Sam, if I knew…" Emily said.

"Now you do."

"Hey, you know them, they like to play." Emma said kissing Sam, Sam nodded and wrapped her arms around Emma, tucking her head into her neck not taking her eyes off Emily.

"Four more boxes then we're off." JJ said walking out with another box, Emma and Sam grabbed a box each along with Jason and Andrew. Jason shut and locked the door as Andrew got the truck started and Emily got the SUV running. Jason and Andrew drove behind Emily and the girls. Emily laughed as JJ, Emma and Sam goofed around Signing along with the music. About three hours later they pulled into the FBI academy.

"Oh shit." Emily looked at the buildings.

"No, don't worry, you'll rock at this." JJ smiled.

"Yeah Emily." Emma said over excitedly, everyone looked at her. "What? It's awesome here."

They quickly unloaded the truck into Emily's dorm, they knew her roommate was around somewhere by the extra boxes in the room. When they finished JJ turned to shut the door but ran into a burnet just a little shorter than Emily.

"I swear I signed those papers saying one roomie."

"Hey, I'm JJ." JJ reached her hand out.

"Elle. You my roommate?"

"Nope."

"Going to be nice enough and tell me who is?"

"Sure." JJ looked around. "Em, can you come here?" Emily's head popped up from a box.

"Coming." She made her way over to JJ.

"Elle Greenaway." Elle stretched out her hand.

"Emily Prentiss." Emily shook the hand. "this is JJ, that's Emma, Sam, Andrew, Jason, my family and two girlfriends of the family."

"Hmm… Well welcome." Elle stepped in and made her way over to everyone. "So who is actually family?" They rose their hands. "Hmm…who owns the blonde?" JJ could be heard huffing and Emily wrapped her arms around JJ.

"I don't own her, she is mine though."

"And little spit fire?" Sam grinned.

"I own Emma."

"Well then…boys you should work harder." Elle smiled.

"Got one." Andrew said.

"Just moved."

"Hope to it then." Elle joked.

"Think we could get unpacked in say two hours?" Emily asked.

"Hell yeah." Elle and everyone jumped in Emily and Elle directing, more like fighting what goes where. When they were done it looked homey.

"Wow," JJ said leaning against Emily as they sat on the couch. "it's nice."

"Yeah…" Emily kissed JJ's neck.

"Sam, stop it." Emma giggled.

"Hey, no way, you are not having sex in my dorm room before me." Elle shouted.

"Oh dear god, I think we'll fit together just fine." Emily laughed.

"Good." Elle smiled. "So you are all crashing here tonight?"

"If you don't mind." Andrew said.

"Sure why not, who wants to share my bed?" Elle looked at JJ. "Blondie?"

"Ha, you wish." JJ laughed smiling. Elle was glad she knew she was joking.

"Sam.. could you please get off my sister?" Jason asked making everyone look at them. Emma twined her legs with Sam's tightening her arms around her shoulders. Sam flipped Jason off.

"Didn't I just say no sex?"

"Pants are still on, your safe." Emily laughed, she never knew that Emma and Sam were going to be inseparable, and neither have any shame.

"That's bad." Elle said, "Always this way?"

"Welcome to the family Elle, your to protect Em's here while I'm away." JJ said.

"Alright." Elle nodded. "I could get use to this."

"Great." JJ grinned.

The next morning JJ left her contact numbers on the table, along with her families, Emily's mother, Her siblings and Sam's number too.

"Alright see you in a week." JJ said her hands on Emily's chest. "I love you." She gave Emily a chaste kiss.

"I love you too." Emily grabbed JJ's waist. "I said I love you Jennifer Jareau, and you wont see me for a week." JJ grinned wrapping her arms around Emily's neck, kissing her. Emily grinned pulling JJ away from the door and back to her room.

"Elle! Emily is going to beat you." Sam yelled and sure enough Elle was there in a heartbeat.

"Hey, you need to go anyway, you really want to pay for another day on that truck?" JJ smiled into Emily's neck.

"She's right." JJ kissed Emily again. "See you in a week." JJ smiled.

"Counting the seconds." Emily smiled as JJ and everyone left.

"It always going to be like that?"

"Nope," Emily smiled. "there's more of them."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So I owe you two chapters tonight, I didn't post last night because this chapter didn't actually exist, but the next one did. I figured I needed at better transition into the fall and not just 'oh skip like 6 months' so I made this tidbit. And originally no I wasn't planning on pulling Elle into this, I think this is one of the first times I've used Elle as a main, major, actually there character. And it took me to today to realize that Jason is named Jason, its not after Gideon or anyone really, somehow in my mind he looks like my best friends cousin with my cousin's ex boyfriends name, and hair…I'm werid I know. Ok I'll shut, enjoy, tell me if you do or don't, (if you don't totally rip into and tell me what to change and I'll try.)


	16. If I had any sense at all by Reba

Emily looked up and out her window in her dorm at the FBI academy, it was raining again today, the fourth day in a row. She was really starting to miss JJ badly. She called her at least once a week and they sent emails constantly. Emma was keeping in touch with her too, along with Sam. Sam had surprised Emily when she told Emily her plans to ask Emma to marry her one-day.

"Hang on JJ I said I'll be right there." Emily chuckled shaking her head before turning back to Sam. "Alright Sam what's up?"

"_I want to ask Emma to marry me." That made Emily's jaw drop. _

"_You have to be shitting me."_

"_Emily… I'm really in love with her."_

"_Your 16! You don't even know how to spell love!"_

"_17."_

"_Fine! Sam that's insane."_

"_Emily…I can't lose her."_

"_What is it with you and thinking you are going to lose her?"_

"_Have you seen her? She is a goddess…I still don't know how I caught her in the first place." Sam sighed. _

"_Sam," Emily placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "Emma picked you, no one else. I want you to think about this, every little detail, all of it."_

"_Emily…" Sam pulled out a blue box. "I have." Emily looked at the box as Sam opened it revealing an engagement ring._

"_Sam, if this is what you really want, I will stand beside your decision." Emily said straightening up. _

"_Thank you Emily!" Sam wrapped her arms around Emily in a hug. _

"_Yeah, yeah, now I gotta go before JJ goes and finds someone else."_

"_See?"_

"_Oh hush up." Sam chuckled as Emily walked away. "Oh and she's not riding on your motor cycle." _

"_What you don't know won't hurt you." Sam yelled back. _

That was almost three months ago now, about a week before Emily left for here. JJ had come up to visit often, and Emily's roommate had tried to keep Emily's mind off of her family but she failed miserably at it most the time.

"Emily? You still moping around in here?" Elle walked in and looked at Emily as she sat on her desk staring out the window.

"Hey."

"Emily for fucks sakes girl go see her!" Elle yelled and pulled Emily down off the desk.

"I can't Elle, she's gotta focus on school."

"Emily you look like shit, for god sakes, you don't eat, you don't sleep, you don't party, you haven't even changed your clothes in god knows how long."

"Hey!"

"What it's true and you know it." Elle grabbed Emily's chin. "Go now, I swear to god I better not see you back here for five days you hear me?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Don't whatever me, here." Elle shoved her red tank top and black jeans at Emily. "Change and go. Your go bag is on the ground by the door. Five days Emily Prentiss or I'm calling your mother." Emily laughed and grabbed her phone.

"JJ"

"Hey." Emily smiled hearing JJ's voice.

"Emily! I'm so glad you called." Then Emily's phone beeped.

"JJ, that's my other line."

"Call me right back ok?"

"I will, I love you Jennifer." Emily smiled.

"I love you too Emily." Emily answered her other line.

"Emily Prentiss."

"Prentiss, your first field exam starts now, you have an hour to get the tarmac, you'll be working with the BAU."

"Alright."

"That's it, see you there." The man hung up. Emily sighed and called JJ back.

"Baby, I have to go out, it's my first field case."

"Oh Emily, it's ok." JJ sighed; she knew how important this was to Emily. "You'll rock at this, ok? You call me as much as you can, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Now, go!" JJ laughed.

"Right, right I'm on my way." Emily smiled and hung up.

"Emily! Guess what?" Elle came tearing out of her room.

"Let me guess, field test?"

"Yeah! With the BAU!" Elle was nearly jumping up and down.

"Me too!" Emily grabbed their go bags and they headed out the door.


	17. Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down

"Prentiss."

"Greenaway."

"Morgan."

"Alright, I'm Hotchner, you can call me Hotch, Gideon is over there, Stanley is…. He'll be here sooner or later, and Sheldon, she's going to be meeting us there."

"Yes sir." All three trainees said with grins on their faces.

"Welcome to hell, I'll brief you later."

"A kid case! Our first case is a kid case, you have got to be joking." Elle looked at the man.

"Yes, if you have a problem with it, I suggest you pick a different lifestyle." Elle didn't like his answer but she held her tongue, he was young with her luck he'd still be the unit chief when she finished and started at the BAU.

"Sorry sir, she's just really excited, and kids really get to her." Emily stood up for Elle.

"Well good, if they don't then I'd be worried." He almost smiled and walked by the trainees, resting a hand on Elle's shoulder he whispered to her. "Just wait till you have your own, then everything is amplified." Elle smirked.

"Hey babe." Emily had just crashed on her bed when her cell phone went off.

"Emily, the case is making headlining news all over, are you sure your ok?" JJ asked extremely concerned about her girlfriend's well being.

"I'm good JJ." Emily curled up on her bed throwing the blanket over her, she was more or less making a burrito out of herself, as she also laid on the same blanket.

"How's Elle?"

"I don't know, she's snoring too loud to tell." Emily chuckled as Elle threw a pillow at her.

"I'm getting ready to go get food for your girl Jennifer." Elle yelled.

"Tell her I say thanks."

"She says not to get me too fat." Emily smirked but Elle knew better than that.

"Your welcome JJ."

"Emily, don't get hurt ok?"

"I love you too baby." Emily smiled, she heard the door click shut, her eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

"Emma says hey, and Sam, and mom, and…. All of them." Emily smiled and nodded back like JJ could see it. "I'm gonna let you sleep k?"

"Hmmm" Emily grunted.

"I love you Emily."

"Me too." Emily said before falling asleep against her phone. JJ could be heard chuckling on the other line. When Elle came back that's how she found Emily, wrapped up in her own blanket burrito with a phone plastered to her face, saying 'I love you JJ' over and over.

"Emily, get up you need to eat." Elle said sitting on the bed trying to get the sleeping burnet up.

"I up." Emily grunted making Elle laugh.

"It's I'm, you should know that." Elle grinned and just tucked Emily back in, sleep would be more important right now for her friend.

"Prentiss are you alright?" Gideon looked the woman over.

"Hard night sir." Emily yawned.

"What she means is, when your 16 year old sister calls at two am crying and you take the call and then said call lasts till 6 am, sleep tends to get missed, by everyone in the room." Elle snarled.

"Is your sister alright?" Gideon looked concerned.

"Yeah, she just, my brother's girlfriend ripped her a good one and she didn't know how else to handle it. She just needed me."

"Tell your sister that family is thicker than water and he'll realize she isn't right for him."

"Thank you sir I will."

"Alright, we have an address we're ready to raid." Hotch came up and handed everyone an address.

"Five, four…one." The swat guy broke the door and let the FBI members in before him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A child started screaming as soon as they breeched the door. Emily went over to the little boy.

"SHHH, we're the good guys, I'm Emily."

"Jake." The little boy said putting his thumb in his mouth.

"Where are your parents Jake?"

"Downstairs…"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Not with my family, but this one, yes lots of them." Jake smiled, that's when the shot rang out, and Emily watched as the little boy's body was thrown across the room by the force. She turned and saw the unsub clutching another child to his body.

"Move and I'll kill her." He yelled, Elle took the shot she had lined up and put a bullet in his head right above his ear. Emily scrambled over to the boy, throwing items out of the way to get to him.

"Child down!" Hotch screamed as he helped Emily put pressure on the boys multiple wounds. When a paramedic came in she pushed Emily out of the way, promising to take care of the boy.

"His names Jake."

"Get out of the way!" another paramedic yelled, and Emily left.

"Emily…are you sure your…ok?" Elle sat on the lip of the tub as Emily threw up in the toilet. They had returned from their first case about 9 hours ago, all had passed.

"I'm fine!" Emily yelled.

"No, your not…" Elle was the one that had to tell Emily that Jake was killed and the little girl was hurt too, as soon as the words came out of her mouth Emily was in the bathroom, that was three hours ago.

"He's dead! I could've saved him!" Emily screamed in Elle's face, Elle was stunned.

"Emily," She sat down next to her and pulled Emily to her. "You couldn't have saved him." That's when Emily broke down, sobs racking her body, she clutched onto Elle screaming into her chest.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!" Someone banged on the connecting room.

"Fuck off!" Elle yelled back, then she looked toward the bathroom door and saw JJ standing there. "Thank god." Elle waited till JJ was on the ground next to Emily before she even thought about getting up. She helped JJ pull Emily to her and grabbed a wet rag, and then a blanket from the other room.

"Here, take care of her huh?"

"Thanks Elle, I owe you for this."

"Don't worry about it." Elle smiled. "You and her would do the same." Elle watched for a minute before leaving the dorm, Emily would get sick; Elle… was going to get drunk.

"Emily, baby look up at me." JJ cooed softly, Emily looked up at JJ and started bawling all over again.

"That…that ass hole killed that kid! He was barely 3!" Emily screamed and cried into JJ's shoulder.

"I know baby, I know." JJ held her, she wiped her face off with the damp cloth, then covered her with the blanket.

"Jake's dead."

"Honey, its not your fault." JJ kissed the top of Emily's head. "Come on, let's get you to bed." JJ said helping Emily to her feet. They walked slowly to Emily's bed, JJ helped Emily out of her clothes. She laid Emily down and curled up next to her pulling the blankets over them. She wrapped her arms around Emily and held her.

"So is it in this moment when I should ask, where were you while we were getting high?" JJ asked and felt Emily chuckle, JJ grinned.

"I love you Jennifer." Emily said.

"I know, I'd be very worried if you didn't. Now go to sleep, we can do something stupid, like me throwing glass jars at you, tomorrow."

"Ew, no." JJ laughed and held Emily close.

"I love you so much Emily you don't even know." After a minute of not getting a response JJ looked over Emily's shoulder to see she was asleep, snoring oh so lightly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hope you enjoyed this one. Morgan isn't really addressed much, yet. And I'm going to get back on the phone call with Emma in a chapter or two, I'm starting to get use to the flash back thing. :) Oh and yes I use gonna instead of Going to, and a few others that I cant remember right now, it's just how I've almost always been, sorry if you have issues with it.


	18. Let it Be by the beatles

JJ passed by the soccer fields on her way to her dorm everyday. Never seeing anyone there before, today was different on the fields was a group of maybe ten girls. Setting her books down JJ walked over to them.

"Hi…"

"Hey, your JJ right?" A smaller red headed girl asked JJ.

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'm Mackenzie, or Mac. This is just under half the team."

"Hey." Everyone smiled.

"You wanna join us for a quick game?" Mac asked.

"Sure." JJ smiled.

"Sweet, we're just waiting on coach."

"Hey, sorry I'm late." A woman came up. JJ looked her over. "Jen right?"

"JJ."

"Good, I'm Ryan. Yeah I know a guys name, your coach."

"Alright."

"And your goalie and hopefully a person you can trust."

"Yeah." JJ put on a fake smile.

"Relax kid, we're all good people here."

"Sorry, nervous you know?"

"Well, just play." Ryan kicked the ball out into the field and took her spot at the goal. JJ looked around and found her place.

"Just for fun girls no hurting one another." Ryan yelled when the game started.

Once the game was finished all the girls were laying on the ground half asleep.

"Wow Jareau, you shouldn't have a problem running with the big dogs on the team. Hell I bet you can run circles around them." Mac said laying next to JJ.

"I doubt that." JJ scoffed, she was captain of her high school team but there is a huge difference between that and college.

"No really, JJ, you could kill them, plus you were still hyper in the last bit of the game, we were all beat, we just wanted to see how long you could last."

"Not very long."

"It's almost 8, we've been at it for just over two hours." Mac looked at JJ. "Of hard playing, that a lot."

"Yeah." JJ stifled a yawn.

"Hey, after every get together we normally go get food. You want to join?" Mac smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure I'm always up for food." JJ grinned.

"Cool, I'm sure we're going to hit up the little pizza dive down the road, Georgio's, if you don't like pizza they make killer ribs and a lot of other food."

"Pizza is perfect right now."

"Cool," Mac stood up, "ready to go eat?" She said a little louder gaining the attention of the team, they all stood up and as a group they walked down the road to the tiny building of the pizza joint.

JJ had kept looking around the table at all the girls trying to memorize names to faces and likes and dislikes. Right now was the best time too, everyone had their guard at least a little down. Coach walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey, as much as your worried right now let me just tell you, every single girl here is worried you won't play this year."

"What?" JJ looked at Ryan shocked.

"It's true, they all heard stories about you. Now seeing you, they don't know what to believe."

"What did you hear?"

"That I was going to be taking on a massively depressed child that was known for showing up, and driving everyone to the ground."

"I grew up this summer…"

"I can see that." Ryan nodded. "You also went deaf, your phones ringing."

"Oh, thanks." JJ reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone seeing it was Emily.

"Em, what's up?"

"Alex just, I'm not sure, she fought with Emma and, something happened…It's the second time JJ."

"Can you be here in an hour?"

"Yeah."

"And Emily, bring Elle." JJ hung up the phone and Ryan was looking at her concerned.

"Everything alright?"

"Not really, my girl friend's sister was verbally…Oh god, it might not have been Verbally…."

"JJ, what happened?"

"She was attacked by her brother's girl friend."

"What for?

"Being gay." The whole table was now paying attention, JJ noticed that she didn't get any odd looks from the team.

"Who is your girl?" Mac asked a few seats over.

"Emily Prentiss."

"The politico's kid?"

"Yeah."

"Damn girl!" A few of the older girls said. JJ looked at them slightly confused.

"We had a girl that went into politics or well… the teaching side of it, major crush on your girl." Mac said. "Cutest thing ever really, she got some of the other girls hooked on Emily, and well the rest is history." Mac smiled.

"Does this mean Emily is going to be at some of the games?" A small black haired girl spoke up.

"Yeah, she wants to make at least a few."

"What about Elizabeth?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not really sure, but if Emma, Andrew, and Jason want to she'll come." JJ said, her phone ringing again.

"JJ,"

"Emily, hey I'm at this little pizza place just down the road, they one we ate at a few weeks ago."

"Oh right. On my way." Emily said hanging up.

"Was that her?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yeah, she's on her way to get me."

"Aw how cute."

"Oh Mac come on how many times did Shelly come get you?" Ryan said.

"Shelly?" JJ looked at Mac. "Oh you have to tell me."

"Maybe another time Jays." Emily said smoothly walking up behind JJ.

"Emily!" JJ jumped up and was immediately in her arms, her face burrowing into Emily's hair.

"We should go." Emily whispered.

"What's the rush?" Ryan looked at Emily.

"Family matters." Emily didn't want to give too much away.

"Oh right little Emma." Ryan said. "Go JJ, be with your family."

"Jennifer come on your going to make me miss my show!" Elle yelled from the door.

"Elle?"

"Stephanie!" Elle looked at the curly haired sandy blonde next to Mac. "JJ we really need to go!"

"Elle wait!"

"Catch her next time Stephanie, her numbers on the table too." JJ smiled as she and Emily walked out. Stephanie almost climbed over Mac to get to Elle's number.

Once in the car Emily and JJ looked to Elle.

"What'd you do to my team mate?" JJ asked.

"I…"

"Elle slept with her, along with half the females at this school." Emily clarified.

"Elle!"

"They asked for it." Elle pouted in the backseat.

"Like you didn't enjoy yourself." Emily scoffed.

"How many times?" JJ asked.

"Steph… we were kinda dating."

"Kinda?"

"Well…it's a story for another time, lets go save Emma." Elle said closing her eyes for the trip to Emily's home.


	19. We got the Whip by Audioslave

Emily walked in the door after dropping JJ off at her parents place, she had promised that she would be over in an hour or so. Elle jumped out of the car too, saying she wanted to meet her best friend's girl's parents, for some reason Emily felt the need to almost follow them, but JJ promised to not let Elle lie too much. So there Emily was walking back into her mother's huge house, she figured she'd keep it down for fear of Emma actually falling asleep, Jason had said that he didn't know when the girl was sleeping but she had been up all night every night since Alex hurt her. Emily made her way up stairs, and over to Emma's door, slowly opening it she saw Emma curled up on the bed, eyes red and puffy. Emily sighed and walked over to the bed, crawling in next to the younger girl she pulled her to herself and held her close, it wasn't until then that she heard John Mayer playing over the stereo, one of her all time favorites Daughters.

"Hey." Emily whispered.

"Hi." Emma sniffled.

"Hey, shhh, you don't need to cry anymore kid. Big bad Elle, JJ and Emily are here to protect you." Emily smirked, a little surprised when Emma didn't respond. "So, you going to tell me about it?"

"Do you think my mom would be…. Upset at me for being gay?" Emma said very quietly.

"Oh Emma, no. I don't think that at all." Emily wrapped her arms tighter around the younger girl.

"But," Emma started to sob. "she was a politician! A Republican! How could she not be?" Emily chuckled a little bit.

"You know, your mother was one of the first people to ever tell me that I look at JJ differently?"

"What do you mean?" Emma said, looking at Emily slightly, over her shoulder.

"That I wasn't looking at JJ like a friend. She told me to go for what my gut told me to, not my mother." Emily smiled. "Your mother would be more disappointed in you for doubting her love in you." Emily said softly.

"I…" Emma started to cry even harder. "I can't be a good daughter if I'm not what she wanted!"

"Emma, calm down, honey." Emily said rubbing circles on the girl's back. "What started all this?"

"I…"

"Alex." Emily realized why Emma wasn't being herself, Alex had used Emma's weakness against her, like any good politician, immediately Emily was furious. "Emma, your mother loved you so much, more than you could ever imagine, and I know its hard to remember and that she died at a hard time for you Emma, but no matter what she will always love you. No matter if you sleep with a man, or woman, or an Asian or well…she might care if you sleep with something not human." That earned her a laugh and a shove.

"God Emily that's sick." Emma laughed, Emily tightened her grip on the younger girl.

"Glad to have you back Ems." Emily smiled.

"You promise she would've loved me either way?"

"Yes." Emily smiled at her. "come on why don't we go to JJ's for dinner?" Emily stood up, helping Emma up.

"Ok, let me call Sam? I should apologize."

"Right, hey." Emily hugged Emma again. "Don't let Alex get to you ok? She's just a bitch." Emily walked out, shutting the door behind her, as she walked down the hall to her room, Jason grabbed her and pulled her into his room.

"Emily."

"Hi there too, Jason." Emily laughed.

"Sorry, I am really worried about Emma."

"Worry no more, I have saved the day, or will…"

"Emily are you ok?"

"Thinking and really tired."

"Alright, well Andrew is going to be picking me up soon so, I should go."

"Where are you two going?"

"So weird meeting thing he told me about."

"Wear a cup."

"What?" Jason looked at Emily like she was crazy.

"Just do it."

"Alright…"

"Trust me." Jason laughed.

"Ok."

"Now, I'm off to JJ's, if you guys want to join us later. Elle is there too."

"Alright, see you later Emily. Oh and thanks again, Emily."

"Yeah, don't thank me, its part of the job." Emily smirked.

"Ready?" Emma said as Emily walked outta Jason's room.

"Yup, let me grab a coat."

"Ok." Emma smiled, Sam had understood and was glad that Emma was back to her normal self.

x-x-x-x-x-x

When Emma and Emily walked into JJ's house they were meet by Marry running up to them.

"I suggest you turn and leave right now." The little girl said and Emily laughed.

"What happened Marry?"

"That girl, Elle, she's crazy! Plus when she told mom that you went to the bar and got hammered, mom wasn't too happy. Oh Emily? What's hammered?" The girl asked.

"Something you don't need to know about yet." Emily answered and Emma giggled.

"What's sex? Elle said you almost had sex with her."

"Dear god!" Emily said and Emma burst out laughing. Emily stormed into the living room finding Elle sitting there next to JJ and Abby sitting across from them.

"I leave you alone for an hour and what happens! I have a kid asking me about drinking and sex!"

"Told you not to trust me." Elle grinned.

"You got hammered?" JJ asked Emily.

"And almost slept with your roommate! Do you even know her mother's madin name?"

"Oh god…" Emily said her head in her hands and JJ and Elle laughing at her. "Emma take Sam and go hide in the woods for the rest of your life."

"It's looking a hell of a lot better than this right now." Emma chuckled.

"Yeah."

"So Emily, Elle as good in bed as I am?"

"JJ!" Emily squeaked and turned bright red, making everyone including Abby laugh. "Why couldn't I have just driven out here by myself? Oh right I love my girl friend and wanted to know if she wanted to come home for the weekend, being night I asked! What a fool I am." Ken handed Emily a beer.

"Figured you were going to need this."

"I love you."

"Just don't get hammered." He smirked and Emily threw herself against the couch. "Next time I'm coming home alone."

"Sure Emily, but now, I know where you live." Elle said smirking.

x-x-x-x-x

I did it again, I rewrote the whole chapter because I didn't like it. Tell me what you think, if you have anything you wanna see happen or want me to change about my writing.


	20. Little Smirk by Theroy of a Deadman

Emily was glad that she was able to convince Elle out of JJ's house so easily. Abby had told Emily that she didn't worry about what Elle had said. Emma elected to stay at JJ's, hanging around with Erica and Marry, making it easier for Emily, Elle and JJ to go talk to Alex.

"So, Emily, you tried to sleep with Elle?" JJ asked with a lopsided smile.

"No!"

"Oh don't deny it." Emily leaned over and flipped the radio on, ignoring Elle's protests from the backseat. The drive was only about 30 minutes and Emily had lost rock, paper, scissors, and had to call Alex.

"Alex, hi, why don't you let me in. We need to talk." Emily said as nicely as possible.

"Sure, the front door is open come on in." Alex said but Emily could hear that she was wary. The three girls walked up to the door and into the house.

"Emily?"

"Hey Alex, JJ and Elle are here too." Emily said as Alex stepped around the corner.

"What is so important that you had to come all the way out here to speak to me in person?" Alex asked.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, telling Emma her mother doesn't respect her." Emily felt her anger boil over again as she remembered how broken her younger sister had been.

"Emily, Emily, Emily. I knew Emma's mother," Alex had a sly grin on. "her opinion on gays was the same as mine."

"You didn't know Emma's mother Alex, Emma's mother was one of the most level headed politicians I knew. So don't lie to me and disrespect the dead."

"You do what one must do." This sent Elle off.

"Fuck you! Emma is a child still! You had no right to think about her at all, you need to get the hell off your high horse and come down here to live with the real world for a few days."

"Let me guess, you sleep with the same sex too?"

"Elle, wait." Emily put a hand on Elle's shoulder pulling her back from hitting Alex. "Alex, you used the one thing Emma needed to believe against her, you saw her weak spot and took it. I know what you did, it was a very low blow, telling her that her mother would think poorly of her relationship with Sam. But I know why you're doing this to her, because you don't want to be with someone who has gay siblings, it just wouldn't look good."

"You're right Emily, I told her a lie to put myself ahead, and I don't feel a damn bit of shame about it." Before Emily could stop her JJ was barely inches from Alex's face.

"You little bitch, I hope you realize that one, Andrew will hear all this, including the tape that one of us has, two you fucked with the wrong girl. She's one of the Jareau's now, kept and protected, which means, if I have to I will make your life a living hell. Don't think just because your parents have pull doesn't mean that little things cant slip out into the public eye. I could tell them what you did to the poor girl, who is a Prentiss a few steps above your parents. I could tell them how you are comparable to racist groups for your hatred agents gays, and I will."

"JJ… that's enough." Emily pulled JJ back to her.

"I'll just kill you." Elle said glaring at Alex. "Maybe leave a note for your parents saying you couldn't stand it anymore, you needed to feel loved for once and god will love you, though you'll be going to hell since I'll make it look like suicide. So maybe the devil can love you." Elle looked Alex over. "Though he'd even be hard pressed to." Emily rolled her eyes and pulled Elle back.

"So Alex, get your shit together and realize that 'hey I should really be nice to Emily and her family' I really don't feel like having to take this further than the walls of this house but like we've said, we will."

"Emily, JJ, Elle… I'd like to see you try."

Elizabeth Prentiss wasn't one to pick or start fights, but really this wasn't picking or starting, this was ending. Elizabeth knew something was wrong with Emma, she also knew that Alex had caused the wrongness, but when she over heard Emma crying to Emily about not being sure if her mother would love her because she was with Sam she saw red. Alex took this fight too far and wasn't going to stop any time soon, so Elizabeth was going to stop it for her. She called up Alex's mother to let her know that the three of them needed to chat, not expecting to get invited out for that night, but she agreed. Pulling up the driveway, she wish she hadn't.

"Elizabeth!"

"Ronald Cater! It's been years!" Elizabeth stepped out of the car, she secretly despised the man for the simple reason of, he once called her a dim witted school girl when they were much younger.

"Yes indeed it has, Alexandria and Betty are inside, go on in. I'm off to the men's club to catch up with Sylvester and Longley."

"Give them my best."

"Longley is not a great-grandfather, would you like me to send your congratulations?"

"To Longley? Never he hates people thinking he's old." They both chuckled. "Well I best run along."

"Ah, yes me too. Play nicely."

"You too." Elizabeth rolled her eyes when she turned around. Walking into the house she was greeted with Betty standing right in front of her.

"Elizabeth, still see you carry a chip on your shoulder for my husband." Betty chuckled, she understood Elizabeth's reasoning.

"Sorry Betty."

"It's alright dear. Come on in, Alex is just around the corner." Elizabeth followed Betty into the house and to Alex.

"Elizabeth, how nice to see you, Emily, JJ and Elle all paid a visit today too." Alex smiled, shocking Elizabeth with the knowledge that the three women had come also.

"Well I'm guessing they did what I'm about to do." Elizabeth turned to Betty. "I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship Betty, you truly are a dear friend to me."

"I'll do my best dear."

"Alexandria Cater, I have seen you shine and now I've seen you fail, but if I ever, ever hear about you even looking at Emma Prentiss again, I will personally single handedly ruin you for life. Do you understand me child?"

"Yes ma'am" Alex was looking down at her feet as she was scolded.

"When you enter my house, you play by my rules, and that means you play nicely with Sam, Emma, JJ and Emily, no matter what kind of relationships they are involved in. this counts with any other person in my house. If I hear that you break these rules, there will be dire conciqunces. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" Alex said again.

"Good, now I don't want you having contact with Emma or Sam. Trust me when I say I will make you pay."

"I do." Alex said and Betty looked up at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what my daughter said or did to Emma, but I promise that when I get to the bottom of this Alexandria will not let it happen again."

"Betty," Elizabeth smiled. "I believe you, and I hope your views are changing like mine, Emily has been with Jennifer for a little over six months now and Emma and Sam have been together for a few years, I am disgusted by the fact that Alex took such a low blow at Emma for that love." The realization hit Betty like a fright train.

"Elizabeth I am very sorry, Alexandria's view are stuck in the past no matter how much her father and I have tried to help her change them. I hope because of this situation it helps a little bit more."

"Thank you, both for your time." Elizabeth smiled and Betty hugged her. "I'll see you Tuesday like normal?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Betty smiled and kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"Good night Alex, and think about what I said."


	21. Fire it up by Thousand Foot Krutch

Emma looked outside at the snow-covered yard. Everyone was coming home for the Christmas break in the next few days. Sam was going to stay with them till her parents came home at the end of January. Elizabeth was having her annual holiday gathering the day after Emily returned home, Emma knew Emily wished she had more time to just settle but like any Prentiss she grinned and took it. Alex was going to be calling later that day to tell Andrew her plans, since the fall out of the fight between Emma and Alex she had been scarce. Elizabeth had put her in her place, then Emily and Elle had spoken to her and Rumor also had it that JJ had paid her a visit and Andrew said 'Family first' to her. Emma hoped Alex was going to come, she took too much from the elder women and was starting to take Sam's attitude toward her.

x-x-x

"_I hate her."_

"_I know."_

"_I really do."_

"_Really? Couldn't tell." Emma chuckled._

"_She's a…she had no right Emma."_

"_Sam…she's a republican." Sam smiled, both of them raised by politicians meant they knew all the traits of a republican democrat or any politician._

x-x-x

Emma smiled as she remembered her conversation with Sam. Sam always became very defensive of Emma if anyone hurt or tried to hurt her. Alex was definitely in her crosshairs for now.

"Emma?" Emily's voice rang out.

"Hey up front." Emma smiled "You aren't suppose to be home for another day."

"Elle convinced me to bring her home with me for a day."

"See how the high society life is." Elle poked her head around Emily.

"How you like it so far Elle?"

"Boring." Elle sighed, Emily laughed.

"I told her mom was going to have her gathering and she wanted to come so…mom doesn't need to know."

"Know what?" Elizabeth walked up. "Elle, how nice to see you."

"Ma'am." Elle smiled.

"Dinner will be served at seven if you're staying, oh and Sam, Alex and JJ are joining us."

"JJ's still at school mom…"

"Marry wanted her to be her…'best buddy'? At school?"

"Ah, I see."

"Oh I also told her you'd join them."

"Yeah, thanks mom." Emily said sarcastically.

"Emma, you must have Sam on a shorter leash than last time. I will not stand for her lashing out."

"Cause and effect mom." Elizabeth had gotten use to Emma and Jason Calling her mom and was glad they thought so highly of her.

"Yes I know, I will try to keep Alex under more control too."

"Thanks." Alex smiled.

"You don't I'm killing her." Emily grinned at the thought.

"Have to beat me to it." Elle said.

"Watch me."

"Don't make me put up a rule stating no guns."

"Oh, you know having Ems and Me armed makes you…"

"Finish that and die." Emily glared at Elle.

"Safe, safe Emily." Elle scoffed. "Now if JJ was here…"

"I am!" JJ said wrapping her arms around Emily. "Sam is outside by the way Emma."

"Not falling for it."

"Yes you are." JJ said pushing Emma toward the door.

"But!"

"No buts." JJ said pushing her out the door then locking her out. "Hey Elle, how'd you know about Em's gun and me?" Elle smirked as Emily rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe both of you passed your qualifications." Andrew said leaning against a wall.

"Hmmm…. Well it wasn't too hard. Once Emily got hers I just decided to use her to hold the guy hostage."

"She's a lot of trouble isn't she?" Elizabeth asked Emily.

"Oh, tons. I've already been banned from 20 bars because of her."

"Ouch." Andrew said.

"Hey, two were JJ's fault." Elle shouted making JJ blush.

"Yeah…sorry." Emily chuckled.

"Don't play her in darts." Elle whispered to Andrew.

"Andrew?"

"What is it with not knocking in this house?" Elle asked.

"We don't answer knocks."

"Oh."

"Front hall Alex." Alex turned the corner and looked at Elle.

"Elle."

"Alex."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Back off." Elizabeth stepped in.

"Jerk." Alex whispered.

"Bitch."

"I said stop it." Elizabeth glared at each girl.

"Yes ma'am."

"Sorry Miss. P." Elle smiled and knew she scored points by not using anything tied to her job.

"Right." Elizabeth looked around the girls. "Are we going to be good?"

"Yes…" Everyone said.

"Liars." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and led the way to the living room.

"Suck up." Alex said.

"Bitch." Elle elbowed her in the ribs. Emily rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around JJ kissing her lightly.

"We'll never get a long will we?" Emily said grinning down at the younger woman.

"One day, in the very far future." JJ chuckled as Alex flicked Elle's ear. Emily smiled and dragged JJ upstairs while everyone else gathered in the living room, she wanted alone time with JJ and knew she wouldn't find it in the house after today. Pulling her into her room, she shut the door and turned to face JJ, pulling her to her.

"Hi." JJ smiled.

"Hi." Emily grinned and kissed JJ softly. "I've missed you."

"Have you?" JJ grinned kissing Emily repeatedly. "I figured the academy wouldn't leave you any time to think about me."

"I'm always thinking about you JJ." JJ kissed Emily again.

"We should get back down there Emily. Do you really want to leave Elle and your mother in the same room together?" Emily sighed and shook her head no.

"Just wait till Sam and Emma come back in." Emily laughed, the next few weeks were going to be very interesting.


	22. Candles by Hey Monday

Emily swayed softly back and forth JJ wrapped tightly in her arms. Her mother's party was slowly drawing to an end scattered across the house were people that actually enjoyed Elizabeth's company, people that Emily knew and some she actually trusted.

"Emily, can we sit down, I'm really tired." JJ asked stifling a yawn.

"Sure honey." Emily kissed JJ's forehead and led her over to the couch they settle in next to Elle.

"That was…boring, and stuffy." Elle said resting her head on JJ.

"We warned you." Emily said.

"We warned you, mom warned you, hell everyone did and did you listen?" Emma chuckled.

"Sorry." Elle yawned.

"Elizabeth, thank you so much for having us." Alex's mother could be heard from the other room.

"Betty your welcome, its always a pleasure." Elizabeth said.

"Alexandria darling we're leaving." Betty said up to her daughter who didn't immediately answer.

"Children can be so deaf sometimes."

"That they can, you'll have to ask Emily about that sometime." Elizabeth joked.

"Andrew you'll have to chose a side sooner or later."

"Alex my mother already told you not to bring this up in the house any more." Andrew warned not wanting to be part of the conversation.

"Fine, but I'm telling you no one is going to agree with this." Alex huffed as she came down the stairs. A considerable amount of people lingered in the kitchen along with her parents.

"Emily… I think I'm ready."

"For god sakes not right this moment!" Emily gawked at Sam. Then the younger girl pulled out a blue box.

"Emma, I can't imagine a day without and I know we're still young, but I see a forever with you." she opened the box relieving the ring. "I want to show everyone else our forever." Sam grinned up at Emma who had tears in her eyes, she nodded. Everyone had, by then, gathered around the living room and clapped as Sam slipped the ring on Emma's hand.

"See maybe things are changing Alex." Andrew said slipping past the girl, to hug Emma and Sam. "Now remember, hurt her I have to kill you."

"And that's not even her full blooded brother." Jason said hugging Sam, taking her right off her feet. "You take care of my little sister you hear?"

"Or what?" Sam smirked.

"I'll kill you." Jason said ruffling Sam's hair. "Now mom, it is an engagement tonight."

"Alright Jason." Elizabeth smiled as the young man turned the stereo on to a rock channel and everyone took turned congratulating the two girls.

"See, now this is better." Elle smiled still leaning against JJ.

"And you're falling asleep." JJ said shoving Elle off her. "Go to bed."

"Yeah, I'm going to." Elle walked over to Emma and Sam. "Hey, move it, honorary friend incoming." Elle pushed her way to them, hugging them both. "Yeah, love you be safe, I better be in the wedding." Elle said before walking away leaving Sam and Emma laughing.

"And to think one day she'll be part of the FBI." JJ chuckled.

"Could you imagine her with the power?"

"The world as we know it will surely end." JJ laughed cuddling into Emily. "What do you think about us going up to bed too?" Emily nodded and they got up, walking over to congratulate Emma and Sam.

"Remember we are always a phone call away." Emily said arm around JJ's waist.

"We know Emily." Sam said, and Emma hugged Emily.

"Thank you Emily. For everything." Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"Your welcome kid."

x-x-x-x-x

I need input, my goal for this story was to cover the years I skipped on my first story Letters, but as its going right now, it's just not working very well, what do you think I should do to, speed it up and how or keep going like I am and see what happens? And what should I cover for sure?


	23. Undead by Hollywood Undead

JJ woke up and rolled over pulling Emily to her. Emily smiled and nuzzled further into JJ.

"We have to get ready…"

"I don't want to go."

"Emily…we promised Mary."

"You promised."

"Yes, but you did too…"

"Shut up."

"Come on! Come on!" JJ shook Emily back and forth.

"JJ please I wanna sleep."

"Get up." JJ pulled Emily's arm till she fell out of the bed.

"Oh that was mean." Emily smirked, and pulled JJ down to her.

"Don't Emily, we don't have time for this." JJ whined as Emily kissed down her neck. Emily just mumbled in response and kept kissing down JJ's neck to her shoulder.

"I don't want to let you go." Emily grinned. JJ sighed and pulled away from Emily, she kissed her softly.

"Take a shower, meet downstairs in a half hour or we'll be late." JJ said walking out of the door.

"You're evil." Emily yelled after JJ. Sam appeared in Emily's doorway.

"Fighting?"

"No, just getting teased."

"Hmmm, that's bad." Sam said crossing her arms.

"What's up with you?" Emily looked at Sam concerned.

"You support Emma and me right?"

"Yeah, for sure Sam." Emily looked at Sam worried. "Why?"

"Don't just say it because you know it's what I want to hear."

"Sam what the hell is worrying you?"

"Emily she's, Emma she's…" Sam looked up at Emily tears in her eyes. "She's really all I got."

"Sam," Emily stepped closer to her. "what's going on?"

"My parents are politicians through and through Emily, they don't think it's right for me and Emma to be together."

"Sam, no matter how much they want to say that, they love you and they love Emma. They wouldn't have known so much about her when I called in summer had they not loved her. Things like love don't just get up and walk away, you cant just say 'I stop loving you' and the feeling disappears, it takes time, a lot of time."

"Then what's the matter with them?" Sam cried and Emily pulled her into a hug.

"They love you, and fear losing you honey that's all." Emily smiled. "Just wait till you have to tell Emma's father."

"Emily, what if it's not just that?"

"Sam do you honestly think that the people that told me that Emma was afraid of the Beatles Sgt. Peppers Album cover because it had Charles Mansion on it, would honestly not love her? Or you?"

"She what?"

"See."

"But, she told me she loved that Album." Sam stuttered.

"The album not the cover, ask JJ she loves Eve 6 their self named album but can't stand looking at it because the fly freaks her out. You just have to see things, I think they saw that, maybe heard it a little." Emily smiled. "But yes I honestly believe that you and Emma were made for one another, and if your parents are worried then go to them and say that they wont lose their little girl."

"I just…"

"Are stuck between a rock and a hard place. You love them but you are in love with Emma. I was the same way, I loved JJ and I was in love with her at the same time. I chose to go with my stupid brain and ran away. Don't run away Sam. Run with it."

"Emily I thought I said to shower…" JJ said walking back in the room.

"I…um…I…" Emily watched JJ move across the room in only a towel.

"What I um is trying to say is she was helping me with some things but not she'd like to throw you down on the bed and skip this little kids thing at the school." Sam looked at Emily. "Right, drool face?" Emily just nodded her head. "Oh I'm good." JJ rolled her eyes.

"Alright now shoo I have to get dressed." JJ pushed Emily and Sam out of the room.

"So I um should we go make breakfast."

"Huh?" Emily looked at Sam thoroughly confused.

"Food that we eat in the morning?"

"Oh right, we're eating at JJ's and then driving munchkin to school…and then…

"Death." Sam finished for Emily.

"Not really… I lied." Sam laughed. "Now why don't you skip along back to Emma's room and I'm just going to sneak back into mine."

"Watch out for shoes, she has one hell of an arm." Sam said walking down the hall.

x-x-x-x

Sorry about not updating last night, I was super busy yesterday and I work a lot the next few days so I don't know how much updating will get done. Especially since my muse ran away… for like the first time…. Hopefully the last. Hope you enjoy this chapter at least.


	24. Get away Car by Audioslave

Emily looked extremely nervous standing at the doors to the school. It had been years since she even came close to the school, she avoided the road it was on just so she wouldn't have to see the building again.

"Come on Emily, it's not that bad."

"Oh but it is." Emily said looking at JJ then at Mary who stood between them.

"Emily, please, you promised."

"Fine, but I get to pout about it." They all walked into the school and JJ pulled them into the office to sign them in.

"Jennifer how good to see you again." The women behind a desk smiled warmly at JJ.

"Mrs. Weatherbee, it's so nice to see you too." JJ smiled. "Here again for buddy day."

"I see you brought someone new this year too Mary." The older woman looked up at Emily. "Emily Prentiss," Emily gave a weak smile.

"Mrs. Weatherbee…"

"Going to be able to behave for the 8 hours that you'll be here?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good to hear, you remember the rules I assume."

"Yes ma'am, oh and I'm suppose to…" Emily dug through her pockets and grabbed her badge and then un-holstered her gun. "I'm suppose to carry it at all times during training." Emily said softly, as Mrs. Weatherbee looked over the badge.

"Alright, don't worry about it, just make sure you don't un-holstered the gun, and try to keep it under wraps I'll let the teachers know about it."

"Thank you."

"Now hurry along before Mary is late for class." Emily was tempted to pick up Mary and run from the office but JJ grabbed her hand and made her walk.

"JJ, why do you have to be so mean and force me to come?" Emily whined.

"I'm sorry, baby, I really am." JJ tried not to chuckle.

"Come on I can't be late."

"We're coming, go along by yourself." JJ pushed Mary ahead of them. They followed Mary into a class room.

"Mary good morning, would you like to introduce your friends?"

"Yes!" Mary turned to JJ and Emily. "This is JJ, my older sister, and this." Mary pointed to Emily, "is Emily her girlfriend." Emily looked at JJ and then at the ceiling, she knew where this would head.

"Welcome Emily and JJ." The teacher welcomed them quickly and asked them to sit for story time, Emily and JJ quickly found spots and didn't talk, they could hear some of the other people talking, whispering. After an hour or so it was time to switch rooms, to a new activity.

"Alright just follow one another to the next room." The teacher said letting the kids leave, she stopped Emily and JJ. "I have Mary in my class, she raves about you two all the time. I'm sure that my mother had you Emily, way back when."

"Hey, I'm not that old!"

"Shh I'm older." The woman smiled. "Don't worry about the others they're just jealous that you two are happy. Believe me most of them are still trying to figure out how they ended up here, with two or three other kids too."

"That's good, we're just here because someone wanted to see me tortured." Emily said glaring at JJ. JJ smiled and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"Yes I honestly did, but now come to think of it, I'm also giving you a chance to break more rules in your old school."

"On that note, where's the nearest bathroom…" Emily looked at the teacher.

"You went here find it." JJ said kissing Emily and walking backwards out of the room, never taking her eyes off Emily.

"I'll… be back later." Emily said running after JJ.

"Don't get caught!" the woman yelled after Emily and JJ but figured they didn't hear or care.

Emily pinned JJ up against the wall when she caught up with her, raising her arms above her head she kissed her.

"That was very low Jennifer." Emily smirked her forehead resting against JJ's.

"Was it? Hmm never knew." JJ kissed Emily. "Thank you for telling me." JJ whispered.

"Emily! JJ! You're going to get me in trouble!" Mary yelled at them as she came down the hall seeing the two women kissing.

"Sorry Mary." JJ said slipping her hand back into Emily's and they walked after Mary.

"Just wait till later." Emily said, pleased with the shiver she got from JJ.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Shut up." Mary said earning a whack to the back of the head.

"Watch your mouth." Emily said making JJ laugh, Emily use to do that to her and Erica because Emily would get blamed for them swearing.

"Be good please, I have to grow up with all these kids." Mary said, she heard Emily tell JJ how much easier it was in college because you weren't judged for family, or your past mistakes anymore, she didn't want something to start people in on not liking her.

"We shall try Mary."

"Thank you, Emily. JJ?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Mary ran into the room and sat down next to a little red headed girl.

"Why does she remind me of you?"

"Because we are just so damn cute." JJ said.

"Maybe."

"Emily?"

"Morgan?" Emily looked at the muscular male standing in front of her shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… my cousin… and…I… and…" Morgan stuttered.

"Morgan, don't go for the press liaison spot." Emily laughed. "Oh, JJ, Agent Derek Morgan. Derek Morgan, my girlfriend Jennifer Jareau."

"Pleased to meet you." Morgan said smiling.

"Which one's yours?" JJ asked.

"The little red head."

"You have to be kidding." Emily said.

"My mother is Irish."

"Oh!"

"Haha Prentiss very funny." Morgan rolled his eyes. "You?"

"The little blonde next to her."

"Oh I know Mary, she's a good kid."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I got dragged here because Molly likes the fact I'm a big bad FBI agent."

"Older sister, best friend and super hero." JJ said, referring to herself and Emily.

"Super hero?"

"Yes." Morgan chuckled softly.

"Alright who wants their buddy to tell us what they do?" JJ, Emily and Morgan immediately focused back on the group of kids praying their kid's hands didn't raise. Mary's hand however didn't just raise, alone that is. Mary was jumping up and down saying 'me oh me!' over and over. JJ and Emily groaned.

"Alright Mary why don't your buddies come over here?" The teacher looked up at Emily and JJ, together they stepped up and into the circle of kids.

"Well, I'm JJ, Mary's older sister, and I'm just a student like you guys. Well, I'm in college. Yeah that's about it. This is Emily!" JJ gave Emily a nudge.

"I'm Emily, like JJ just said. I'm a FBI agent in training…" All the little kids started talking all at once, asking if she had a gun, or if she ever killed someone, and other little things.

"Kids, calm down let Emily talk." The teacher warned. "Go on Emily." She said when they all calmed a bit.

"I do carry a gun, but I'm not allowed to show you. I can let you see my badge though." She handed her badge to Molly. "I've only been in the field a few times, Derek was there with me." Emily pointed to Morgan. "My first case was little kids, a bit younger than you all, it ended…" Emily felt JJ's hand on her back a sign letting her know that it was still kids she was talking to. "Everyone was ok."

"How long have you been an FBI agent?" a little boy asked.

"I started at the start of your school year." Emily smiled at him.

"Have you ever shot your gun?"

"A lot, I had to train with it first and they make you run through like a million different training situations."

"What about in public?"

"A few times, to stop the bad guy."

"Like Captain America?" The same little boy asked excitedly.

"Just like Captain America." Emily grinned and ruffled his hair.

"That's so cool." He grinned and Emily laughed.

"Do you work with other girls?" Molly asked.

"Yes, one of my best friends is training right along with me, Elle Greenaway, and we've been in the field many a times together. We also have a good mixture of men and women. What do you think Derek about 50/50?"

"I honestly think you women are starting to out rank us." Morgan smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup, sure is Molly." Derek joined JJ and Emily, he picked Molly up. "I'm Derek Morgan, also a FBI agent in training." He smiled. "And this is my little cousin Molly."

"Have you ever shot someone?"

"Shot no, taken down yes." Morgan said. "I don't like to shoot people, I don't want to take someone's life."

"But their bad." A little girl asked.

"Yes but that doesn't mean they don't have families, kids, brothers and sisters, friends, pets, loved ones just like you all." Everyone said oh. Making Emily, JJ, and Morgan laugh.

"Alright how about another person?" The teacher asked, Morgan set Molly down then helped JJ and Emily out of the circle of kids.

"That was weird." Emily said.

"Oh under statement of the year." Morgan said.

"I kind of liked it…" JJ said.

"That's because you rock the whole standing in front of everyone thing." Emily laughed.

"Hmmm maybe." JJ thought.

"You know, you would be a great press liaison… the FBI loves a good press person, and you're very pretty."

"Don't hit on my girl, Morgan I know how you work." Emily warned.

"Not trying to Emily."

"I'm flattered though, thank you Derek." JJ smiled and Emily wrapped an arm around JJ.

"Oh jealous." Morgan laughed.

"When do we get to go to the next room?" Emily groaned..

"A few minutes, after the plumber tells the kids how to use a plunger." Derek smiled. "Hopefully he doesn't say they can bring tiles up."

"They can?" Emily asked intrigued.

"Go to a hardware store, and give it a try, or the dorms during a party. Just be careful." Morgan laughed.

"I'm so going to have to keep a better eye on you know aren't I?" JJ asked Emily.

"Hell yes."

"Hey, I'm taking Molly out to lunch after this, would you guys care to join?" Morgan asked.

"Um…"

"Seeing as we are going to have to work together sooner or later." Morgan kept going.

"Yeah, come on Em it'll be fun!" JJ said holding onto Emily's arm smiling.

"Alright fine."

"Call Elle, I'm sure she'll want to see me." Morgan wagged his eyebrows making Emily laugh.

"Fine but once its out that means everyone's coming." Emily said sending a text to Elle.

"Everyone?"

"The family." JJ said, "Don't worry you'll love them."


	25. Look Away by Hootie and The Blowfish

Jason heard Emma and Sam talking about some gathering they were going to, he moved closer to them sitting outside the door as they spoke. Nearly falling over when the door opened Jason smiled and stepped back.

"Listening in Jason?" Sam asked.

"Me? no never." Jason gave his trust me smile.

"Liar, and for lying you get to come with us to meet the girls up at the pizza place."

"Aw really?" Jason whined, he really would much rather stay and play Call of Duty.

"Yes, now go find Andrew too. We shall meet you at JJ's."

"Fine." Jason sulked off to find his brother.

"Think it worked?"

"Yeah him and pizza, always a slam dunk." Emma smiled taking Sam's hand they headed downstairs to go to JJ's.

x-x-x

"Derek I don't like fish."

"I said we're not going to eat fish." Derek sighed holding Molly up.

"But…"

"Molly, I promise you we wont eat fish, and if someone does I will let you punch your cousin Derek and blame him." Emily said getting the girl to stop whining about the fish.

"Thank you." Derek whispered to Emily who just nodded.

"Emily…"

"Yes Mary?"

"Elle's walking around outside." Emily laughed.

"Alright, I bet she'd love it if you and Molly attacked her."

"Really?" Molly's eyes lit up.

"Yup, now just be careful remember she likes to fall over a lot." Emily scooted the girls toward the door and they watched as they both attacked Elle knocking her to the ground.

"That is priceless." Morgan chuckled.

"Just you wait, there is a lot more of them." JJ said as everyone started filing in.

"Guys this is Derek Morgan, Emily works with him. Derek, this is Sam, Erica, Jason, Andrew, and Emma. Elle you already know is a little tied up." JJ said as everyone sat around the tables they joined together.

"Wow, when you said a lot, you meant it." Morgan chuckled.

"Oh I always mean what I say."

"So using that against you one day." Morgan said, JJ figured she shouldn't doubt him. He looked up and saw, more like heard, Molly, Mary, and Elle walk in.

"Alright so here she comes screaming around the corner ready to fight off all the bad guys when suddenly she freezes, of course Morgan and I couldn't stop in time so we ended up running right into her. Sticking our heads around her shoulders we see this tiny kid sittin' there like nothing's going on. Emily inches forward and snatches the kid up, quickly running him to safety as we take down the bad guy."

"That's so cool Elle! What was the kids name?" Molly asked and that's when Elle realized maybe story time wasn't such a good idea, and bringing it inside was the worst that she ever had.

"I um… it was…" Elle stuttered. "Jake." Elle looked up at Emily pleading for forgiveness, they promised never to bring the day back up.

"I'm so glad Jake's ok." Mary said hugging onto Elle.

"Yeah… me too kido." Elle said and watched Emily stand up and leave the table. "Go play with your sisters and Morgan, I need to take care of something." Elle chased after Emily, following her into the bathroom. "Emily, I know we promised but I just couldn't not tell them about our cases… I just wish I hadn't picked that one."

"Elle, just shut up." Emily glared at Elle.

"I'm so sorry."

"Elle, really I understand and I just, let it go ok? You didn't fuck up too badly." Emily said tears coming to her eyes.

"What? Wait… I didn't?" Emily shook her head. "Are you… Emily are you seeing someone like Hotch told us?" Emily didn't answer at first just stared ahead.

"No."

"Emily… you should talk to someone."

"Elle, you know when there are just some things you want to keep to yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Well what I've been going through since that, all of it is just that, something I want to keep to myself."

"You'll end up killing yourself with all this Emily." Elle put a hand on Emily's shoulder, standing right in front of her.

"Just don't get it do you?"

"Yeah I get it Emily. But you have to talk to someone."

"Yeah…" Elle smiled and hugged Emily.

"I love you Emily, I don't like seeing you hurt." Elle said softly.

"I know. Go on back out there I'll join you soon ok?"

"Alright, I can't promise that JJ wont come in."

"It's ok." Emily said as Elle walked to the door. "Hey Elle…" Elle looked back at Emily. "Thanks."

"Yeah Emily." Elle smiled, walking out. Emily stayed trying to collect herself. JJ walked in a few minutes later, she walked over and sat next to Emily on the counter.

"When you left, I have this one really vivid memory of summer. We were all going to visit the grandparents, and when we got there I just couldn't shake the memories of you and the grandparents. I kept thinking back to when Grandpa told you to do something that you wouldn't and you said you knew what you were doing and not to worry about it. He didn't like your answer and you got really mad at him, but you didn't let him know it, I just kept thinking about how amazing it was that you and him were so close to one another after that. You loved him more than anyone else." JJ grabbed Emily's hand. "I remember laying awake each night while there thinking how much it sucked to be there without you. When grandma and grandpa asked about you I told them you were taking summer classes, but I know mom told them the truth that you hadn't spoken to us in over a year, because one night grandpa woke me up and took me downstairs and outside. We sat on the edge of the pool and he told me about you, when I had to go to bed and you'd stay up with the adults." JJ smiled and squeezed Emily's hand. "He told me that he could feel the passion radiating off of you from the first second he met you. He told me that you didn't talk much, only when spoken to, but you soaked in every bit of information that you could. He figured that because you were raised to always be in the background that you would stay like that, but you proved him wrong when you started to get closer and closer to the adults, and you were always happy to be around others and be seen." JJ moved closer to Emily. "He thought of you like another granddaughter you know?" JJ hugged Emily to her and kissed her forehead. "He helped me, and you." Emily hugged JJ back and smiled.

"I'm glad someone did." Emily kissed JJ lightly. "Just think how we would've turned out without that man in our lives."

"Oh don't remind me." JJ chuckled and they both stood up off the counter. "I love you, you wont ever forget that right?"

"Hmm, I don't think so, ask me again when I'm 90 and have Alzheimer's." Emily joked making JJ laugh.

"I'll take that as a 'I'll never forget'."

"That's a really smart idea." Emily kissed JJ again.

"Maybe we should get back out there and save everyone." JJ said her head resting against Emily's chest.

"But what's the fun in that?"

"The longer we're in here the more we miss."

"I'm not missing a thing with you here in my arms." Emily smiled and held JJ.

x-x-x-xx

Ok so it's Mary not Marry like I've done in a few chapters, ignore my stupid mistakes. Yeah but otherwise I found my muse! It was in my car… and I'm also 100 bucks poorer now too… oh well I found it at least, and jeans and a hoodie :D review if you want :)


	26. Little Piece of Heaven by Toad

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't been able to update much, or at all. I will try to get back on a normal rate again. Sorry.

x-x-x-x-x

Andrew and Jason looked round the table as the pizzas came out. For some reason they both figured it wouldn't be the last time they saw Derek Morgan, not that their sisters fancied him, but he as becoming a good friend, he even volunteered to go tell Emily and JJ that the food arrived. Thankfully Sam stood up and did it for him, it would be a little awkward for a guy to head into the girls bathroom but for some reason they didn't think it would stop Derek at all. Andrew was extremely tired and only came because Jason begged him too. Alex and him had been fighting for days now, about everything, last night he finally told her that he needed space, she hung up on him. It wasn't how he planned it to go but he wasn't going to let someone tell him it was wrong to love his sister. Jason had mentioned to him a few nights before that he had a girl that he was bringing over to the 'close' family gathering. Andrew was excited to meet her.

"Wait so tell me again how that went?"

"He screamed like a girl when Uncle Frank dumped him off the tube."

"Molly I think that's enough, they should know by now." Morgan tired to distract the girl with a breadstick, as Emily and Elle laughed at the thought of the great Derek Morgan being scared to get wet.

"You two should just stop while you're ahead." Morgan warned, and the two women kept laughing.

"So Mary how was buddy day?"

"Emily and JJ kissed in the hall."

"Really? Even though mom told them not to?"

"Yup."

"Hey, that was one heck of a kiss." JJ stood up for her actions.

"Yeah, every kiss with you is." Emily smirked and kissed JJ again. Sam and Emma laughed as Morgan covered Molly and Mary's eyes.

"Hey, there are little kids here girls!" Morgan said.

"Hmm, sorry Derek, I figured you were old enough to handle a kiss, guess I was wrong." Emily smirked.

"Oh you know that I can handle that, I mean I was only a paper thin wall away from you and Elle that one case."

"Oh burn." Andrew said as Emily and Elle blushed.

"I tripped over the bed."

"And some how 'oh Elle' managed to come out of your mouth? I want to trip over a bed now." Derek grinned.

"Oh I bet you do." Emily smirked.

"Get one of you two in bed, hell both of you, heaven on earth here comes Derek Morgan."

"You better get those thoughts out of your pretty little head Morgan, or I will have to kill you." JJ warned.

"Sorry Jay." Derek smiled.

"Your not sorry." Emma said knowing the man in front of her was far from it.

"Your right, but have you seen her tackle someone, my god she's evil." Emma chuckled and nodded.

"She bites too." Andrew said.

"Only you." JJ said her head tucked into the crook of Emily's neck.

"And me." Emily smiled and JJ grinned kissing Emily's neck.

"Oh, now I'm really not going to be able to get the images out of my head."

"And the truth shall set you free." Sam said.

"Hey, you have to admit, it's hot."

"Never said it wasn't, but I have Emma to keep me on my toes." Sam said.

"Yeah, going to have to fix that."

"You and me both Derek." Elle said raising her glass.

"Add me!" Jason said and they all clinked glasses.

"It's hard hunting out there right now." Elle said sighing.

"Hmm, now what would happen if I ask all those girls who came over?"

"Alright, that's it! I refuse to let you use my sex life as leverage over me." Elle slammed her hand down on the table and screamed, everyone was looking at her for a minute before bursting out laughing. Emily smiled and pulled JJ to her, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"I love our family." She whispered and JJ nodded.

"I do too."

x-x-x-x


	27. Put Your Lights On by Santana

Alright beat me later, im so sorry I keep falling behind on this. Read enjoy, review please, even if its just to tell me to get my ass in gear. I've been screwing around a little too much and with things I shouldn't be, so just someone kick my ass hard for me? oh and Toad is Theory of a Deadman. Not Toad…. Stupid thing got rid of my dots. Grrrrr. Oh and all mistakes, because this one is long and I got bored and mostly skipped a few, are of course mine.

xx-x-x-x-x

Emily picked up the last cup and threw it away.

"Alright next time we throw a party, not our dorm." Elle said as Emily fell onto the couch next to her. Elle crawled over to Emily putting her head down on her shoulder. "We're done." Elle whispered to Emily, who nodded.

"This is it…"

"I'm really glad I went through this with you." Elle said and Emily nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

"Now we go home, and…"

"See each other in a week." Emily glared at Elle. "Don't get all broken on me now."

"I'll try." Elle smiled and faked sniffled. "Should we go get JJ up and in bed?"

"Morgan's in yours."

"You are truly evil."

"Yup."

"Fine, just remember we have to be at the fields at 3 for Jay's game."

"Yup." Emily helped Elle up. "Help me pull the couch out and I'll sleep with Jay in here." Elle smiled and nodded. They got the couch set up for JJ and Emily to sleep on the pull out. Emily went and picked JJ up from the armchair in the hall.

"Thanks for letting us come Emily."

"Yeah Mac, go on and crash with Elle." Emily said shuffling into the room and dropping JJ on the fake bed. She helped Mac into the bedrooms and pushed Elle over letting Mac curl up next to her. Emily smiled then pulled the blankets over them; turning to Morgan she tucked him in too. Walking back to JJ she curled up behind her, pulling her close, she was really tired and knew JJ had fallen asleep hours ago, Mac told Emily she'd keep an eye on her while Elle and her cleaned. Emily was shocked that Mac had agreed to come, word got out that her and Elle didn't like one another much, Emily was reassured that word was just that rumor. Considering Mac had been brave enough to convince Elle to tell them they were dating. JJ had known but only because it had caused a small rift in the team. Emily felt JJ move, pulling her from her thoughts. She smiled and held JJ.

"Em?"

"Go back to sleep Jennifer."

"Ok." JJ said and Emily chuckled, closing her eyes to fall asleep too.

x-x-x-x-x

"We're going to be late!" JJ yelled at Elle for the tenth time.

"No we aren't." Elle said as she grabbed the keys to the car that Emily took from her.

"I'm driving."

"Fine." Elle pushed Mac out the door and they all rushed to the car.

"Hang on!" Morgan yelled pulling a shirt on, Emily laughed as he nearly ran into a pole.

"Hurry up Morgan!" JJ yelled and pouted.

"I'll get you there." Emily promised kissing JJ.

"We got everything?" Elle asked as everyone got in the car.

"Yes." JJ said.

"Wait.. the ball." Mac crawled over JJ and ran back inside. They waited as Mac came tearing out of the dorms and got back in the car. "Go!" Mac yelled as Emily pulled out. Emily prayed the cops weren't out as she surpassed 90 then realized she was screwed at 100.

"Late…" JJ said.

"Nope." Emily said taking a short cut she knew from a day her mother was running late to the same place. As they pulled up Emily hadn't pulled to a stop before JJ and Mac were out.

"Never letting you drive again." Morgan took Emily's keys.

"Sure." Emily rolled her eyes and headed to the stands to find JJ's family and hers there. Shouting and cheering for JJ. Emily walked by JJ's family taking a spot by Emma.

"Miss anything?"

"Nope, except some home team girl smashed into a pole, I thought of Morgan."

"Nice." Emily said then looked at Jason. "How's Cecilia?"

"Good! She's with Erica getting food."

"Oh good!" Cecilia had been introduced to the group as just a friend of Jason's but it would take a blind soul-less person to not see what was between them, or being Jason or Cecilia. JJ had gotten excited with them introducing her and asked how long they'd been together. Cecilia explained that Jason had no balls, and that was that.

"So this is the last game?" Jason asked smiling as Cecilia came back.

"Yup they win this they got states."

"Very good." Elizabeth said sitting next to Emily.

"Hi, thank you for coming." Emily had begged her mom to show her support for JJ on her last game.

"I know how important this was to you."

"Still. Thank you."

"Alright so what's her job?"

"Well… I'm not sure, but she has the most goals of anyone."

"Oh! Well I'm glad I get to root for her."

"Yup. Hang on." Emily ran down to the girls when JJ waved her down.

"Emily, their goalie cant make it here, there was an accident she's ok but…"

"Where is she?" Emily smiled.

"About four miles. 9 and Main."

"Ok. I'll get her."

"Thanks Em."

"Ok, let me talk to one of them?"

"Sure, Ryan can Emily talk to their coach?"

"Yeah, come on Em." Ryan and Emily ran across the field. "Charlotte, Emily is going to get your girl."

"Hi, Alright she's only a few miles away."

"I know, but how do I get her to come with me? I mean I don't want her thinking I'm kidnapping her."

"Charlotte tells her to get in the car because we need our ozzy."

"Um…ok." Emily ran back to her car and pulled out heading to Main Street. As she drove she was more nervous the closer she got. The huge amount of fire trucks and ambulances that passed was making it worse; she pulled over and got out.

"Soccer player…. Soccer player…" Emily mumbled to herself looking around. "There." Emily ran over to an ambulance.

"Hey stop you can't go in there." A cop yelled.

"FBI." Emily yelled back and stopped in front of the girl. "I'm Emily Prentiss, Charlotte sent me because they need their ozzy…"

"Osgood, nice to meet you Emily, let me tell my dad I'm leaving and get his video camera."

"Alright." Emily smiled; this was easier than she thought.

"Ma'am, we need to ask you to leave." The same cop said to Emily.

"I need a moment."

"Now."

"Osgood, move it!"

"Coming." The girl smiled she ran up to Emily and handed her the camera. "You know how this works?"

"Not a clue."

"Ok, I'll get Charlotte to do it." She smiled. "Ready? Game in ten."

"Yup come on." Emily and the girl walked to the car and she drove them back to the fields.

"Ready to play oz?" Charlotte came running over.

"Yes!" The girl ran onto the field to her net. Emily went back to JJ.

"Weird chick." Emily said and JJ grinned hugging Emily.

"That's Chris Osgood's niece."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Very cool, and she was in my car." Emily grinned.

"Go, I have to play." JJ smiled and kissed Emily.

"Gone." Emily got back to her spot.

"See I know I liked this family for a reason." Sam smirked.

"Sure." Emily said as the game started.

x-x-x-x

They watched the scores rise and amazing blocks, goals, take aways, all of it. JJ had three goals already and had blocked a goal shot knocking the wing out of her. Elle had held Emily down when the girl that went for the goal blocked by JJ ran toward JJ who had fallen, to make a rebound but Mac had checked her giving JJ time to get off the field and the goalie to hold the ball. Over half done the score was tied and Emily knew JJ was having a hard time concentrating.

"JJ, just work, focus, and remember we love you." Emily yelled and smiled at JJ who smiled back. When Mac went down and took a kick to the chest, game play stopped and Emily and Morgan held Elle down. Mac was helped off the filed and check out. When the all clear came Ryan refused to send her back out. Mac watched from the sidelines till she told Ryan to send her in. Dead locked, with both teams wearing thin, Mac shared her plan with the team and set the field up completely different than Emily had seen in their games. JJ, Mac and Stephanie stayed back in the defensive places, as two other girls stayed as forwards. When the ball came into their playing field Stephanie stole the ball passing to JJ. JJ ran it forward before getting blocked she passed to Mac. Mac rushed the net preparing to make a goal when JJ was behind her off to the right she passed it to her and JJ got the final goal. Stoppage of play was called when one of the defensive players slammed into JJ, a late hit, knocking her to the ground. Emily waited to see what would happen. Erica had stood up watching as Mac helped JJ up.

"Not cool." Mac said to the girl who glared at them. "It's just a game."

"My last."

"Get over it." Mac said before looking at JJ. "You all good?"

"No…"

"What's wrong?" Mac asked concerned, normally JJ would just shake it off, quickly.

"Just a bit dizzy…"

"Sidelines now."

"No, I'm fine."

"Jennifer, now." Mac got JJ off the field, Emily met them down there.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"You ok?"

"I'll live."

"Mac… Crush them." Emily said as Mac went back to the field, Emily wrapped her arms around JJ.

"Emily I'm fine really."

"Just relax for now, Ryan will let you back in."

"Alright." JJ said leaning against Emily.

"You good to go in kido?" Ryan asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah." JJ looked at Emily. "Just don't get hurt?"

"I carry a gun now… I will shoot."

"Ok." JJ smiled kissing Emily before getting on the field.

"Jareau…"

"What's up Stephanie?"

"Theres… umm…word going around."

"Yes I'm going to join the press track."

"Are you…"

"No." JJ smiled "Never Steph, never."

"Good because Mac wants you to be Assistant captain next year."

"What?" JJ squeaked.

"I wasn't suppose to say that."

"No." Mac smacked the back of Stephanie's head. "You up for it?"

"Yes!" JJ grinned.

"Good, now go help Carly goal tend."

"Ok Boss." JJ ran over to a defensive spot.

"Hey Captain." Carly grinned.

"You know too?"

"Yup, we all did."

Emily and the families watched the last 5 minutes of the game as Gorge Town won Mac was hoisted on the shoulders of the team as they celebrated. They shook hands and the other team thanked Emily for getting their goalie. When everyone started to leave Emily hugged JJ and smiled.

"You are truly amazing."

"Me? The new assistant Captain? Really?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Emily spun JJ around.

"You'll be amazing Jay!" Emily said.

"Be? I thought she was?" Elle joked Mac in her arms.

"That too." Emily grinned.

"Alright. Love all around especially to you." Mac smiled at Elle and looked back at everyone. "Keep in touch kids, I'm off for home."

"Cya soon." JJ said knowing the group of girls would soon visit, it was a family after all.


	28. Jeremy by Pearl Jam

Elizabeth watched as summer progressed along with the kids. She became use to seeing Elle, Mac, JJ, Cecilia and a throng of other kids in her house. She had seen heart break and cherished memories, love, loyalty, fights that almost always ended well. She had seen Emily and J, Sam and Emma, Emma and Emily, Hell almost any combination of them all fought at least once, She saw Jason and Andrew duke it out in her front lawn Morgan jumping in to stop it. Andrew and Emily also getting into it when she was out, Abbey had broken them up and forced them to talk. Alex had been left, Andrew was done picking between Family or her. The fall out had been manageable considering Andrew came out saying her will always support Emily. When school started up again she had seen Emily struggle with cases and watched her learn how to better compartmentalize. She watched Morgan get ready to leave the FBI for a beat cop spot, yet still have spots promised to him at the FBI. She watched JJ progress as a press liaison wonderfully, using her advice at times. Jason and Cecilia were wonderful together and Elizabeth was not shocked to learn Cecilia was just a small town girl who didn't want anything as a hand out. Emma and Sam had decided to let their wedding wait till later, and put school first. Elle had gotten use to being side by side with Emily in the field and was realizing the effects of what their job meant, having many sleepless nights. She had seen the kids become closer to one another she had understood what it would take from her children as they joined the FBI. They all had changed, mostly for the better a few flaws had appeared on each of them, but not anything too hard to handle.

Emily woke up early to shower before Elle. They had been on a child case for six days and after day two were worn thin. The child brought back flashes of Jake's case, the helplessness as she watched him die. Emily was pulled from her thoughts by Elle yelling at her.

"Emily, for god sake, I'm not going to have time to get clean!" Emily grabbed a towel and got out.

"Sorry." She stepped around Elle.

"Gezz, did you even sleep?" Elle grabbed Emily's arm and looked at her. "Go back to sleep, I'll get you up after I shower." Elle waited till she curled up in bed before turning away. She closed the door and called Mac.

"Elle?" Mac whispered.

"You busy?"

"Class but hang on." Elle heard Mac pack up and waited. "Ok."

"Can you get JJ for me?"

"What's the matter, its not even 7 there?"

"It's just a really thought case hon, I promise its ok."

"You remember when I told you, you couldn't lie to me?"

"Yeah."

"You still cant."

"This kid's dead Mac, it's been a week, and Emily's fucked up."

"Alright Elle, give me a few minutes ok?" Mac said. "Oh and don't take your eyes off her."

"I know." Elle said smiling. "Talk to you in a few."

"alright, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok."

"Sure, alright talk to you soon."

"Hey, I love you."

"I know." Mac smiled. Elle looked back out at Emily and smiled as she saw Emily was asleep. She quickly showered and got out waiting for Mac to call, she jumped when the phone rang.

"Hey Elle."

"JJ, thank god."

"Alright go wake her up." Elle went back into the room sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, wake up Emily Jay's calling for you." Elle handed Emily the phone.

"Jen?"

"If you cant handle this, come home."

"I'm okay."

"Really?" JJ said completely serious. "Because you don't sound ok."

"I'll be fine." Emily snapped.

"Alright, so if your so fine tell me what was the last thing you ate?"

"JJ, I'm really ok."

"Maybe you should think about a desk job."

"Yeah…" Emily said yawning.

"You know, its not that bad, a desk job."

"Elle, E we are being paged." Morgan called from the hall.

"I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too Emily." JJ hung up.

"Ready Elle?" Emily hugged Elle. "Thank you for being so nosey."

"Yup." Elle grabbed her phone back. "Move out." she stuck her tounge out to Emily who laughed.

Elle looked down at the scent hound she was placed with.

"Nope, I don't do dogs."

"You will," Agent Parker glared at Elle. "it's a child we are looking for so suck it up and take the leash."

"Screw you." Elle mumbled.

"Think they'll figure out that they are attracted to one another?"

"Wedding ring, plus Elle has Mac."

"Wouldn't stop me…"

"That's you."

"Wait, there's no ring."

"Tan line, and you call yourself a profiler." Emily scoffed.

"Oh."

"Prentiss, Morgan,, move it." Parker yelled at them.

"Ill take the lower ground."

"Ok." Morgan smiled "Ready Boomer? Whose a good boy?"

"Oh god." Emily rolled her eyes.

"That's what you should do… get a dog."

"Why?"

"They help, honestly."

"Maybe, now go Parker is coming." Morgan double-timed it up away from Emily.

"Prentiss."

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Are you alright? I know about your last case."

"I'll be fine Ma'am."

"Alright, or and Prentiss… we will find him."

"That's the thing… alive or dead."

"Alive." Parker smiled at Emily. "You can do this job, no matter what anyone else says."

"Ha, you don't know me."

"I know your doubting yourself." Agent Parker stepped closer to Emily, not knowing how the younger agent would react. "You are one of the most driven persons I have ever met." She reached out to tuck Emily's hair behind her ear, but Emily grabbed her arm.

"I'm in a very good, committed relationship, and I wouldn't be standing here with you if it wasn't for her, now… step back Agent Parker." Emily glared at Agent Parker making sure her point was made.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Emily."

"Well, next time, ask, and don't take my weakness and act like you are the solution to it." Emily stepped away from Agent Parker and walked away with her scent hound at her feet, she snorted as they walked and Emily looked down at her. "Well said, Boondock, well said." Emily smirked as they made their way across the woods.

It was nearing dark when Emily was about to call it quits, she was suppose to return to Agent Parker's station two hours ago, but she asked Elle to cover for her. So Boondock and her made their way deeper into the woods.

"You think we'll find this kid?" Emily asked the dog who barked. "Yeah, I hope so."

"Mommy!" Emily stopped and looked around. "Boondock, where is she?" Emily grabbed her phone and called Elle.

"Greenaway."

"Elle I found her!"

"Emily? For god sakes we thought we had to start our own search, where are you?"

"I don't know, a few miles out of the search grid."

"Alright Emily, we're on our way."

"Alright.'

"Good job Emily." Elle smiled. Emily shut her phone and ran after Boondock when she caught the scent of the girl.

"Wait." Emily pulled her gun out as they came up to an old hunters blind.

"Mommy." The girl cried again and immediately launched herself into Emily's arms when she saw her.

"I got you baby girl, I got you." Emily held the girl and sat down and pulled Boondock to her. "Thank you, you helped me so much in finding her." Emily pulled the girl away from her a little bit. "I'm Emily."

"I'm Terry." Emily smiled and pulled her backpack off.

"Are you hungry?" The little girl nodded. "You like granola bars?" Emily looked at the girl like she wouldn't even eat them, but Terry nodded. Emily handed her the bar and a bottle of water. Emily kept the girl close to her trying to comfort her, though she realized she didn't know much about kids at all.

"Emily, will my mommy be here soon?"

"I hope so kido."

"You look upset."

"You gave us quite a scare there."

"Me? But Mr. Kepler promised me that mommy wouldn't worry." The girl asked confused.

"Who is Mr. Kepler?"

"He's the man who showed me his puppy." The girl smiled.

"Did he bring you here?"

"Yeah, but he's really nice, he always comes back and gives me food and stuff."

"When does he come back?"

"After the sun goes down." Emily looked around and realized that the sun was almost down all the way.

"We should go."

"I can't, he said that if I left he'd hurt mommy."

"Terry, who is this?" Mr. Kepler came up behind Emily, Boondock jumped up and growled at him, placing herself between Emily, Terry and him.

"Emily." Terry smiled.

"Well Emily, now that you found me, I must kill you."

"No!" Terry screamed and hugged Emily's neck. "She's my friend." Terry looked up at Mr. Kepler with tears in her eyes.

"Terry please move aside." Mr. Kepler said the shotgun he had pointed at Emily and now Terry. Emily smiled and nodded to Terry to move away. She slowly moved back.

"Thank you Terry, any last words Emily?"

"Yeah," Emily pulled her gun out and shot the man in the leg. "Your under arrest."

"Terry!" An older woman comes running into view, Emily looks up and prays she doesn't have to hurt her.

"Mommy!" Terry runs over to her and jumps in the women's arms.

"Thank god." Emily sighs and relaxes.

"Emily?" JJ steps up behind Terry's mother.

"Jennifer!" Emily's up in a flash and in JJ's arms, crying.

"Oh Emily." JJ kissed Emily and held her as close to herself as possible. Elle stepped forward and smiled at Emily.

"Good job Emily, good job." Elle smiled and hugged Emily. Agent Parker walked up to them.

"Emily, great job." She smiled brightly at Emily. JJ looked Parker over then stepped back over to Emily and Emily pulled her to herself.

"Thanks Parker, now if you don't mind get me and Terry the hell outta here." Emily said making JJ laugh.

"Alright Emily, just follow us ok?" Agent Parker said and started walking the way they came.

"Come on Boondock." Emily threw over her shoulder, truth be told she had become very found of the dog as they we're alone.

"That dog isn't coming home with us." JJ said.

"I know, but still. We bonded."

"Emily!" Terry said from her mom's arms and she reached for Emily. Emily smiled and took Terry into her arms.

"Hey little girl." Emily smiled.

"Thank you." Terry wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and closed her eyes.

"Any time kido." Emily said, carrying Terry out of the woods.

x-x-x-x-x

Ok ok, I know I suck I haven't updated in forever, I got really sidetracked with life, and a whole bunch of bad things came up. Now I'm hoping to get a few more chapters up in the next few weeks, but I NEED HELP. I would like to know what you guys want to see happen, because I'm honestly out of ideas. Even if its something that you think is dumb tell me because I'm really stuck and feel like I'm repeating myself. Ok aside from all this I hope you like this new chapter, and Boondock is named after the song by little big town, and partly by Boondock saints…. I told you my life got weird…. Thanks for reading.


	29. wizards in winter by tso

"Merry Chirstmas." Emma said walking through the door to JJ's house.

"Hey! Come on in, hurry, don't let the cold in." Abbey ushered Emma into the house. "Everyone's in the living room, gifts in the dinner room."

"Thanks mom." Emma said heading to the living room.

"Emma!" Everyone said when she walked in the room. Jason pulled her down into his lap kissing her cheek.

"See there is this thing called a phone, you put a number in and then BAM talking to someone." Jason joked.

"Sorry Jason." Emma said hugging him.

"Alright so Emma we were just waiting on you." Emily said.

"Yeah, gezz take your dear sweet time." Elle scoffed making everyone laugh.

"Alright, alright be nice to my girl." Sam said walking over to Emma.

"And a fine girl that is." Mac said, earning a smack on her arm from Elle, everyone looked at JJ when her phone rang.

"Jareau." JJ said, getting up, walking to the den.

"What's all the about?"

"FBI first year." Emily said.

"Right, she is bunking with Mac still right?" Emma asked.

"She is." Mac smiled.

"Wait? So who is all joined?"

"Elle, JJ, Mac, Morgan and myself, but Morgan also left, beat cop in the wonderful Chicago."

"Ok…now I'm so lost, is Morgan with you or not?"

"Well last year he wasn't this year he is." Emily said, pulling JJ down into her lap when she walked by.

"So Jareau what was that about?"

"The other BAU team has a case, but were trying to pawn it off on us, I said no one was actually in the United States right now."

"Oh smooth girl." Emily grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Ok Ok back to real life now, who's going to open the first gift?"

"No more like who's going to get the adult table and who's gonna get the kid table?" Abbey said from the kitchen as she pulled out the turkey.

"Shit…" Elle grabbed Mac's hand and ran into the dinning room. "Adult!"


	30. Out of my Face by Saving Abel

It's evident in her eyes, someone has pissed Jennifer Jareau off, and not just a little. Emily's following behind her trying to calm the younger agent down.

"Honey honestly it's ok, I promise you just gotta talk it out."

"Ok? Really? I just gotta talk it out? That seems to be the fucking problem. No one fucking talks anymore! I swear the whole god damn world has lost interest in communicating with one another. Hell if you don't want to talk to someone anymore all you have to do is hit 'block' on a damn website and then poof their gone forever, never to be heard of again." Emily wraps her arms around JJ trying to get her to settle down.

"Babe breathe." Emily says and holds JJ tight.

"You wanna know the best part? It's not just once, or twice no this is the fifth freaking time that someone has done this to me. I got it in high school whatever if you didn't like me we didn't talk. College I was approachable, just how I was. Even now, but for some stupid reason these people are finding reason to not speak to me. It's complete bull shit."

"Hey JJ, did you ever think that maybe they caught the unsub?" Reid offers and regrets it immediately as JJ chucks a pen at his head.


	31. Im so Sick tvirus remix by Flyleaf

"What do you mean your leaving the BAU?" Emily shouted at Elle as she paced in front of the three women sitting on the couch.

"Emily, I already made up my mind."

"Did you know about this?" Emily's eyes snapped over to JJ.

"Yes."

"How could you not come to me with this?"

"I asked her not to."

"Emily, it's for the good of all." Mac said standing up to Emily. Emily looked ready to punch Mac but JJ stepped between them.

"She wouldn't be doing this if she hadn't thought she couldn't handle it."

"God that makes no sense." Elle mumbled and Emily snarled at her.

"Does too."

"You want a fight I'll give ya one." Elle stood up and pushed Emily's shoulders.

"Elle you're gonna make it worse." JJ glared and Emily snarled as she stepped closer.

"I've kicked your ass before Greenaway."

"Emily." JJ warned over her shoulder.

"We're best friends your suppose to say shit like this."

"Well what if I knew you'd react like this!" Elle snapped back.

"You were just being a coward."

"I cant take it anymore Em!" Elle screamed at Emily. "I shot him out of cold blood, and for the sake of the team, I'm leaving." Elle looked up at Emily, "It's not like I'm leaving you. just my job." Emily looked up at Elle and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be a dork, find a good job somewhere. I love you Elle, and I know you had a hard time with this."

"I love you too."

"You think they fight just for the make up hugs?" Mac asked JJ.

"Naw, make up sex is better its why they fight with us." JJ smirked and walked away leaving a shocked Mac behind her.


	32. ps I love You by the All American Reject

Emily had her arms wrapped around JJ as they sat at Emma and Sam's new apartment. Elle kept looking over at them and huffing, she wasn't very happy about Mac not being able to make it out of a shift at work.

"Elle, could you maybe not huff every ten minutes?" Sam asked walking into the room, Emma chuckled and Sam straddled Elle's legs, grinning.

"Oh hell no! Last time I let you do this Emma knocked me out!" Elle stood up and set Sam down on the couch, Elle glared at them and found a spot on the lazy boy by herself. They all watched her till she huffed again and faced away from them. Emily rolled her eyes and pulled JJ till they were both lying down on the couch. Emily undid one of the snaps on JJ's shirt and snaked her hand into it. JJ tilted her head to look up at Emily, who smiled down at her. Splaying her hand out across JJ's stomach, she was content to just have JJ that close to her. Emma looked over at JJ and Emily smiled then looked back at Sam, there was subtle changes in the slightly older girl, like her hair was longer, just below her shoulders, she started to lose the rough and tumble look she always carried around. Instead now she had a caring look, Emma would almost describe it like she had replaced her anger with love, her eyes had softened considerably. Emma wrapped her hands around Sam's neck till she was looking down at her, she smiled at her, kissing her lightly. Sam felt Emma tuck her head into her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around the girl and cuddled around her.

"You know what? I think I'm just gonna go out and get some take out." Elle said grabbing the keys off the table as she walked out.

"Wait…" Emily said looking at Sam and Emma, the four others waited till they heard the elevator ding before moving quickly.

"How did you know that would work?" Sam asked.

"Gezz how long have you known her, if she's not getting any and everyone else is she sees green." Emily said as they pushed the couch against the wall, JJ and Emma had started letting people into the small apartment. Including a delivery guy.

"That's hundred and fifty bucks." He said looking at JJ who gaped.

"Shit…"

"I got it." Emma handed over a credit card and smiled at the guy who rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "That thing is the best." Emma grinned.

"I hate it, it's too blocky and now I have to carry two phones." The guy complained.

"But you get better tips." Emma said giving the man a 40-dollar tip.

"Sure." He said putting the food down. "See you Wednesday." He said before walking out.

"Wednesday?" JJ asked.

"Wing night." Emma smiled and JJ laughed.

"Guys we gotta hurry we have like ten minutes before she gets back." Sam said before looking at JJ.

"Your friends still getting Mac?"

"Yup, about five minutes out."

"Good."

"So we can." Emily hit the stereo. "Relax." She smiled pulling JJ to herself and started dancing to the light music. Emma and Sam quickly joined followed by the numerous other people in the small room.

"I told you we were late!" Jason said as he dragged Mac and Andrew in.

"No you're on time, we're early." Emily smiled hugging them.

"Good." Mac said looking at the clock. "Two minutes."

"Ok everyone places." JJ said moving Mac to the back of the room everyone ducked while Emily, JJ, Sam and Emma went back to their places on the couches.

"Hey guys. Back." Elle said opening the door she looked over at them and rolled her eyes. "See I thought leaving you here alone would mean you'd screw one another but you still have clothes on." Elle said and Emily grinned at her.

"Hi."

"Oh you did get lucky!" Elle said and everyone jumped up.

"Happy birthday Elle!" They all yelled and Elle smiled seeing Mac.

"Thanks everyone." She smiled and moved right to Mac, Emily laughed and turned the stereo back on. Soon the small room was filled with dancing people and three very happy couples.

x-x-x

a/n: I'm not promising quick updates but I am trying to work this back into my writing time. We shall see.


	33. Worthy to Stay by Nickleback

Hotch sat down with the files of the many agents in front of him, he only had two openings currently and they needed filling fast. He knew who he would most likely pick but couldn't just pick them without glancing at the others.

x-x-x

Emily and JJ walked into the BAU silently, it would be there last day today, they had done their rotation and now they would be official agents, with the FBI not the BAU. JJ looked up at Emily and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers.

"We'll be ok." She whispered, Emily nodded.

"I know."

"Emily, JJ could you please come up to my office?" Hotch said as soon as they walked in.

"Yes sir." Both said walking up to the older man's office. He shut the door as soon as they walked in.

"Sit down please." He sat and looked the two women over. "After much debate with Agent Rossi, we've agreed that you are both great agents and there is no doubt in our minds that you will be a perfect match for the FBI."

"Thank you sir." They both said smiling, Hotch noticed the smiles did not reach either of their eyes.

"Also, you'd be perfect matches for the BAU unit, congratulations I've already pushed the papers you are officially SSA Prentiss of the BAU unit, and SSA Jareau of the BAU unit, though I hope you don't mind us calling you JJ still." He smiled and both women grinned.

"No sir, not at all." JJ said excitedly and Hotch laughed.

"You two look my like nieces on Christmas."

"Oh we feel like them too sir." Emily said and Hotch nodded.

"Now go home you officially start tomorrow." They both got up to leave. "And girls, celebrate." He laughed again as they both nodded and said yes sir.


	34. Love is Hell by Theory of a Deadman

Emily couldn't believe what they had just agreed on. They fought, long and hard and then JJ and her both turned around and said 'I am so done' shocked that the other said it they both just nodded and then walked away. Emily couldn't figure out if they had just broken up or not, when she turned around to go talk to JJ and saw her crying in her car she knew, yes they did just break up.

x-x-x

JJ avoided Emily as much as possible the next day at work, Morgan noticed and sat on Emily's desk.

"Hey princess why is mom so mad?" He asked and Emily chuckled at Morgan's nickname for JJ.

"We fought."

"Oh, don't worry pumpkin it'll be ok, you two are super couple."

"We broke up Derek."

"You did what!" He yelled jumping up, thrusting his arms into the air. "Get your skinny little ass up and go get your girl back! Right now!" He screamed and Emily shook her head, looking down at the file in front of her.

"I would, if I could, we agreed it was for the best, can we just drop it." Emily said more than asked and Morgan sat down, his head in his hands.

"Ok princess, only because it's you."

x-x-x

Rossi knocked on JJ's door a few hours later, when she didn't call out he opened the door a little to see JJ crying at her desk. Opening the door the rest of the way he walked in, then locked the door.

"Jennifer."

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, I…. what can I help you with?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"It's ok Jenn, I know what happened between you and Emily."

"Oh."

"I think the whole world knows." He chuckled and JJ shot a glare at him. "Right, sorry."

"Did you come in here for a reason or just to throw it in my face?"

"Jenn, why don't you go talk to her?"

"We broke up, we both agreed to it."

"Can't you see how miserable you both are?"

"I know! But we'll be fine, we'll move on. You don't marry your first love."

"That's the dumbest saying ever you do know this right? Cause you always marry your love and that is the first kind of true love." He watched as JJ's face fell and tears fell down her face. "Jennifer, just don't get too lost."

x-x-x

"Damn Em, slow down." Sam said, Elle and Emma nodding their agreement.

"No."

"Em for fuck's sake just stop, you can't drink away this, go home and talk to her." Elle said taking the beer away from Emily.

"No."

"Ok, stop being a two year old and actually take responsibility for what happened, people fight all the time. You don't have to give her up over a fight."

"It wasn't just a fight."

"And you weren't just in love, you were going to marry her, I know you were thinking about it, you still carry the damn ring all the time."

"Do not."

"I will bet you 500 bucks right now you have it." Elle said.

"I'll raise you to 1000." Emma grinned and pulled Emily to her feet, she turned out her pockets, the ring falling out into her hand.

"That's a thousand five hundred you owe us Prentiss, pay up." Elle grinned. Emily pulled out her wallet and put five hundred on the table.

"I'll get the rest later." Emily said sitting down. "Or you can keep the ring, and owe me about three thousand dollars." Emma handed the ring back.

"You know how dumb you are?"

"Yes, I do." Emily said finishing off her beer before standing up to leave. "I should've married her years ago."


	35. Fix Me by Coldplay

Three months later

JJ sighed sitting down at her apartment, she called Mac to come over after a date that went horribly wrong. Mac thankfully had a key of her own, she let herself in to find JJ curled up on the couch crying softly.

"Hey JJ." She said sitting on the floor next to JJ, she took her hand in her own. "You want to tell me about it?"

"He doesn't understand why I don't want to take the next step." JJ whispered, for the last two months JJ had been dating Ron, from the floor below the BAU. Ron knew of Emily and JJ's past relationship and loathed Emily with every fiber of his being because he could tell JJ would never look at him the way she still looked at Emily.

"Just tell him you are not ready?"

"I have."

"Then… maybe you should break up with him. He's a jerk to you anyway Jen, you know this."

"No!" JJ said and moved away from Mac.

"JJ come on look at how miserable you are, you love her just admit it."

"She left me, we're done."

"When's the last time you actually talked to her?"

"Today."

"No JJ not as agents, as your best friend."

"I don't know."

"JJ how the hell do you expect to make it through your life like this? How many times did you tell me over the years that she was the person you were going to marry, have kids with?" JJ looked at Mac with fire in her eyes, she grabbed Mac's shirt pulling her as close as she could.

"I was wrong." JJ growled out and pushed the girl away, faster than Mac thought possible JJ was out of the apartment and gone.

x-x-x

"Ron go back to your lesser floor." Emily said brushing the annoying younger man off as he followed her around telling her that she needed to tell JJ she no longer loved the woman.

"I'm not kidding Emily! This is serious, she won't do anything till she's certain there is nothing between the two of you."

"Nothing like what Ron? Have sex with you? Well for shits sake then I really don't wanna tell her that I don't love her do I? Considering the thought of Jennifer sleeping with you makes me sick." Emily said turning sharply on the man, they stood toe to toe, Emily a good 3 inches taller than Ron.

"Emily," Ron growled at her. "I mean it, she's not some teenager anymore that can experiment. She needs to settle down and get married, to a man." At that Emily pushed the man away from her.

"Screw you Ron now get out of my face and off my floor!" Emily shouted.

"Prentiss!" JJ shouted behind Emily she walked up quickly, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Trust me Jennifer you would be just as disgusted with what he said as I am."

"You don't have the right to call her that anymore." Ron said and JJ glared at him.

"Shut up Ron and go back to your desk." JJ said.

"No Jennifer it's time to realize that you need to grow up and settle down." Ron had taken hold of JJ's arm as he spoke.

"Well I'm sure not doing that with you!" JJ said pushing Ron away. He grabbed at her again but Emily reacted, she forcefully walked him backwards till his back hit the wall.

"Be damn glad I don't shoot your ass Ron, get the hell out of here before I kill you." Emily said shoving him out the doors. When she turned back around JJ was already gone.

x-x-x

Emily sat in the park reading the file she had to build a profile for by tomorrow morning.

"How dare you!" Emily heard and looked up from her work only to see JJ standing in front of her.

"How dare I?"

"You promised me you would never forget that you loved me, till you were 90 and had Alzheimer's." JJ said tears falling quickly down her cheeks. Emily stood up and wiped them away.

"I didn't forget that I love you Jennifer. I just realized that I was creating more pain than good."

"You don't get to decided that!" JJ said and Emily pulled the crying woman into her arms.

"Ok, well then why did you agree that we should break up?" Emily said, resting her head on top of JJ's like she use to.

"I don't know." JJ sobbed and Emily chuckled, she tilted JJ's head so she could look into the crystal blue eyes.

"We can fix this JJ." Emily said softly, she leaned down and kissed JJ. "Please let's fix this, I can't have another night without you in my arms."


	36. I won't let you down by Alex Clare

a/n: I'm sorry about the really long dry spells between posts but I cant make promises on how quick I can update. But I will promise that I never forget about my stories and try to write as much as possible. Thank you to all that have stayed for the very long run, and to any new readers I am tryin my best I swear.

Emily woke up and rolled out of the hotel bed, she grabbed her phone yawning as she stepped into the hallway. Quickly she dialed the old familiar number she's dialed a million other times.

"Elle Greenaway."

"Hey Elle, you called last night?"

"Oh yes! Thank god you got back to me. Emily we have a huge problem."

"And what would that be?" Emily asked chuckling at her friend.

"We're getting old."

"This is a problem?"

"Em… I have a wrinkle." Emily gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god Elle, a real wrinkle?"

"Emily this isn't a joke." Elle yelled into the phone making Emily laugh even more.

"Elle, do you know where I am?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she leaned against the bathroom door jam, she smiled at the bed she had just left.

"Yeah, Portland or whatever."

"No I'm in bed with the most amazing woman, who is stealing my pillow as we speak, now shut up, curl up with Mac and go to sleep because I am hanging up on you. We shall solve this wrinkle when I get home."

"But Emily!"

"Elle, hot naked lover in my bed." Emily said as she walked back over to the bed getting back in.

"Oh… well… in that…"

"Go to Mac." Emily said shutting her phone, she curled back up in bed with JJ.

"Who was that?" JJ asked yawning. Emily smiled pulling the smaller woman to herself nuzzling her nose against JJ's neck.

"Elle."

"She okey?"

"Yeah, just wanted to let me know…" Emily was cut off by the phone ringing again. "What!"

"Who is in your bed? Because I'm telling you right now it better be JJ!" Elle yelled into the phone and JJ smiled she rolled on top of Emily.

"Aw Elle its good to know you have my best interests at heart still." JJ said into the phone, her voice still husky.

"Oh thank god, and on that note I'm gonna let you be." Elle said and Emily chuckled.

"Scared of us now?"

"No but I hope you're having lots of good make up sex." With that Elle hung up leaving Emily and JJ grinning at one another.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat."

"I am too, plus we have to be up in a few hours." JJ said curling up as close to Emily as she could. "Lets just go back to sleep." Emily nodded against JJ's head pulling the covers over them, she kissed the top of JJ's head.

"Told you we could fix this." JJ looked up at Emily as she spoke.

"Next time we shouldn't need to fix anything." JJ said and Emily grinned down at her, she leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
